Fragile Hearts
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: What if someone you loved was no longer with you? What if they'd died or what if they'd left you? How would you feel? Heartbroken and shattered? Like it's all come to an end? That's what it's like for Rose Tyler and Bella Swan; two girls who understand each other's pain. Rated T. R&R. Re-uploded due to typing errors. Goes through "New Moon."
1. Chapter 1

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 1**

**Rose's POV**

"Rose, sweetheart. We can't stay here all day. We've got to go home eventually. We've been here over an hour and you've done the flowers. He's also in a better place now."

I heard mum's voice as I knelt, facing his grave – my husband; my perfect human Doctor. We were gonna grow old together. We'd been married for five months. Rose Tyler-Smith, I am now. Widowed too. My Doctor and I had been so happy together. I'd forgot happy endings don't always exist. The moment I was reminded of this, was the day he'd died. He was wonderful and literally out of this world. And human – with a meta-crisis that had burned his mind; that's what killed him and took him from me. Now I have a part of my heart that isn't there. My heart is damaged and broken. Worst of all, I feel more pain when I'm forced to remind myself he's really gone.

Mum's voice continued, like a faint echo. I took my eyes off my Doctor's gravestone and turned to mum.

"We'll have to go sometime, Rose," she told me.

"No." My reply was cold and neutral, as I felt the numbness spread through my veins. "I…I need to be near him. He needs me, mum. After everything we did together…"

"I know, sweetheart. I know. But he's the Doctor. He loves you and he wouldn't want you to be upset like this."

I know mum was right, telling this to me. I suddenly hugged her and started crying again.

"He's gone," I chocked through tears, "My Doctor's gone."

My tears soaked mum's coat. She didn't mind. I've done that a lot since my Doctor died, so mum had got used to it all.

"Sssssh, come on. I'll take you home," mum whispered softly.

I took hold of mum's hand as I climbed to my feet. It felt like an effort, just standing up. We walked slowly to the car and got in. As mum drove away, I still wanted to stay. More tears fell from my brown eyes. I looked behind me, back in the direction to the cemetery where _he _was buried. That's when in my mind I said, _I love you_.

**XXXX**

I knew I was worsening. Yet again I could barely eat dinner. Mum, dad and Tony were fine. It's me who wasn't. _I _lost a big part of my heart. The rest of my family hadn't.

"Rose," mum said, "You've got to try and eat. Just try."

"But I can't!" I cried out suddenly, "I just can't."

Tony turned in his highchair, giving me a worried glance. Dad did too.

"This isn't healthy for you," dad mentioned, "Listen to your mother. You'll get ill."

"I already feel that way," I mumbled.

"Just eat slowly," mum advised.

I did, still feeling worse; and better at the same time. I found I was quiet when the three of us cleared the plates and loaded the dishwasher. I'd been quiet a lot. The whole mansion had been quiet. It helped to remind me that my Doctor was gone. Oh how he'd babble and quirk. It was just one of the many things about him that was so him. Something too I missed.

About an hour or so after clearing up, I showered and changed into my spotty pyjamas. I put my phone on charge and turned out the light. I climbed into my large double bed, where I pulled the covers over my head.

Mum and dad brought Tony upstairs and settled him down for the night. Then I heard dad, from across the corridor, head into his and mum's bedroom, where he too got ready for the night. Mum, however, gently opened my bedroom door and crept inside.

"Rose?"

My back was to her as I lay still and numb. Mum continued speaking.

"I know you're awake, Rose. I know you too well."

I gave up and turned to face her. I sighed. Mum sat by my side and put her arm around my shoulder.

"I'll never forget him, mum," I whispered quietly.

"No one's asking you to forget him, love," mum responded, "Do you know what I reckon; all of this has been so much for you to deal with. Your wedding was for me. I mean at 23. Strictly speaking though, you did meet him when you were 19. No one else knew that really, did they."

"I miss him," I mentioned, "What am I meant to do?"

"Maybe you should go away for a while. A holiday," mum suggested, "Give yourself a break. Maybe something big will happen."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I dunno," mum replied, "Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," I responded.

Mum kissed my forehead and slipped out of the door. I eventually fell asleep, with memories of my Doctor and everything we did together, travelling through my mind.

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately grabbed my laptop and begun looking for somewhere to go. I looked at places abroad. Without the TARDIS for travels, it was just gonna be a normal flight on an aeroplane. I spent ages browsing until I choose a place for my holiday – Forks. To me, Forks seemed plain and ordinary. Quiet too. Perhaps that's why I wanted to go there. I finally made a definite decision and eventually paid and booked by flight. I had first class tickets too, thanks to the money I earned from working at Torchwood. No going back now. Two weeks in America would do me good. It was far away, a place where I needed to stay. The flight was this evening at eight.

I pulled my suitcase out of the wardrobe and began packing; clothes, money, make-up, passport, jewellery and hand luggage. Then I left my suitcase and large handbag upstairs. I headed down to the kitchen, where I greeted mum with a huge smile. It had been a while since I had smiled like that. Then I spoke.

"I've got a flight tonight at eight. I've booked and decided a place for my holiday!" I said.

"Where? _Tonight_?" mum questioned.

She was surprised. Well, I wouldn't blame her. But this was _my_ decision.

I sighed and said, "Anyway, mum. I'm going to Forks."

**A/N****: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I'll update as soon as I can****. I had to re-upload the first chapter as there were a few typing errors. I think most of them are all right now. By the way, the story takes place at the time of **_**New Moon**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 2**

**Rose's POV**

"Blimey, Rose. When I said 'get away for a while' I didn't mean _that_ far," mum told me, "You've booked the holiday now, anyway."

"Did you want me to?" I wondered.

"Well it's your decision really," mum responded, "If it's what you want, then I suppose…yeah."

"The holiday's only gonna be two weeks," I mentioned, "I'll call as well."

"I know, I know," mum said, "I keep forgetting sometimes that you're an adult. 23 years old. My girl. Don't worry, love; I understand you need to get away for a while. We all do."

"I've packed everything," I added.

"Definitely _everything_?" mum questioned.

I nodded.

"I reckon we should tell your father."

I told him straight away. Like mum too, dad was slightly surprised of my holiday choice being Forks. What was he gonna expect me to do now? Because cancelling would be a waste. Luckily, dad didn't mind. I was a grown up with a job as a defender of Earth, and once, I had a husband too. Since the day I married my Doctor, I'd _never_ removed the wedding ring from my finger. I suppose, compared to other women, it was all a bit 'young love' for me. But I am my own person and I make my own choices in life.

After I'd told dad about my trip to Forks, I knew I had to call Torchwood and tell them of my sudden plans, so other arrangements could be made. I picked up the phone, wondering who to call. I know. Jake. He's a colleague at _this_ Torchwood and had also got along well with my Doctor and I. he'd too been one of Mickey's good friends. It was still sad that Mickey had chosen to go back to our old world. But that had been Mickey's choice. I'm sure he's got a good life, with whatever job he does now.

I eventually dialled Jake's number and put the phone to my ear. It rang for a while, but Jake soon picked up.

"_Hello, Torchwood institute."_

"Jake, hi. It's me."

"_Rose. How's it going? Sorry, stupid question. Things were tough for ya."_

"No, no. I'm better. I am." A lie; I'm worsening. "Look I've booked a holiday to Forks, Washington and it's for a fortnight. I just…I need to get away from everything. Just for a bit, alright."

"_Yeah, that's fine. We'll miss ya."_

"Sorry. I had to call, just to sort out other arrangements for work."

"_It's fine. You have a break. Have fun."_

"Alright. Thanks, Jake."

"_Bye, Rose."_

I put the phone down and sighed. Then I glanced up at the photo on the wall – my Doctor holding me in his arms, as we descended the church steps on the day we'd got married. That was just one of the happy memories that lived on in my mind.

**XXXX**

"Listen sweetheart. Take care, alright," mum said, as she hugged me goodbye.

"I will mum," I told her, "I'll miss ya."

"Have fun, yeah," dad mentioned.

I let go of mum and then hugged dad.

"I'll call, okay," I promised, "Let you know I'm alright and settled."

"I'm gonna miss ya, kid," dad confessed.

"You too. Give my love to Tony," I instructed.

"Will do," mum added, "Now go and get on that flight and enjoy yourself. Like I said love; something big could happen."

I smiled at my family as I climbed into my silver BMW. I released a sigh, knowing all my luggage was packed. I blew a kiss to mum, dad and Tony as I pulled off our estate. I headed for Heathrow; now knowing a new adventure might just be waiting for me. Getting _too_ excited might be pointless. Why did I think at the moment that Forks is like the greatest place on Earth? Probably isn't. But I guessed I had got so bored of my London life, I needed somewhere new to visit.

When I arrived at Heathrow, everything was successful. I paid for regular parking in the car park and got the bus over to the terminal. Check-in was surprisingly fast, which was a relief for me. At least I got to relax for just over an hour, after going through security. Finally, I boarded the flight. First class: lucky me. Well I was, considering I was a defender of Earth, working for Torchwood.

For once, I actually _slept_ on the flight. I didn't really travel by plane much, as I'd never really been abroad. I used to occasionally visit France with mum. Then came the Doctor and our travels in the TARDIS. I missed the Doctor – _my _human Doctor, I meant. I had more dreams of him as the journey to Forks continued. For a few hours, I slipped away from reality.

My eyes met the golden sun as it glinted through the plane's window. I yawned and stretched, sitting up in my seat. When I focused better on the sun and the view, I realised this time zone was around late afternoon. Then I saw the overcast clouds hover below. Well, I supposed the rain and the bad weather would remind me of England, and the heartbreak of losing my husband.

My flight landed an hour after I'd eaten on board. I prepared myself for life in America, after going through immigration and collecting my luggage. Then I collected some dollars, as that was the American currency. I changed the time on my watch to the time of this time zone that I now had entered. Finally, I collected my hired car, where I'd paid for insurance. I drove to the hotel that I'd booked. Here I am at last: Rose Tyler in Forks, Washington.

I arrived at the hotel, parked the car and checked in. My room was ready within ten minutes of my arrival. It was on the first floor – well, there were only two floors. I found it and headed inside, with the room card I'd been given. The room was of average size, consisting of; a wardrobe, a medium sized dressing table with a chair, a coffee table, a single bed, and a sofa (that could double as a spare bed). The bathroom was to the left of the main door and the flat screen TV was on the wall.

I settled in and began unpacking. After finally unpacking, I took the car into town and began exploring the streets of Forks. I parked near a high street and got out to explore. I found a fish and chip shop, and ended up buying a portion of chips that I ate as I strolled along. I'm so British. I can't even get away from the chips. Another thing that reminded me of home. When I finished the chips, I put the wrappers in a bin and continued walking.

Suddenly, a girl, about eighteen, ran into me. Her hair was brown and came to her chest. Her t-shirt was dark. She was wearing basic blue jeans, trainers and a brown coat.

"Whoa…sorry…I…I didn't mean to…"

She met my eyes and I immediately realised something wasn't right. She looked close to crying.

"What happened?" I asked, with my voice as soft and kind as I could make it.

"I…I don't know…I was stupid…and…I don't know what came over me…I got onto some guy's motorcycle…and…I…" she stuttered.

Oh blimey! I wonder what made her do that. It was like she wanted to risk getting injured.

"It's alright. They're gone, I suspect," I mentioned, not sure of what to say.

Yikes! There was something seriously not right with this girl. She must've had a breakdown or something. I spoke again.

"Is there anyone who can take you back home or something?"

"My friend left. She thought the fact that I got on the motorcycle was crazy," the girl replied.

Her friend was right. But I'd never do anything a risky as that. Well, the travels in the TARDIS had been risky, but in a fun and exciting way. Maybe that was how the girl thought about getting on the motorbikes.

"Oh," I said, "It's late, ya know. Maybe it's time you went home."

"Probably best," the girl responded. Then she recognised my accent. "You're from Britain."

"Yeah. London, England," I added, "I'm only in Forks for a couple of weeks."

"Right. Well, the weather's not much different," she told me.

"I don't mind. Not at all," I commented, "I needed to get away for a while. Came out on my own."

The girl smiled a little, at the edge of her lips. She didn't seem shocked and shaken anymore. But still, the sadness in her eyes remained. From what, I wondered? Then the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Bella. Bella, Swan."

**A/N:**** Please leave reviews. I'll update as soon as I can. Happy reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 3 **

**Rose's POV**

"My name's Rose," I replied, "Rose Tyler."

"It's nice to meet you, Rose," Bella said.

"You too," I told her.

I sighed, fighting tears.

"You're upset," Bella noticed.

_You don't suspect, _I thought sarcastically; but I said to her, "Yeah. You are too."

"My boyfriend left me, I've found it difficult and I feel like…it's the end of my life," Bella explained, "I don't know what could be worse right now."

Were people like Bella always this dramatic? I was beginning to wonder about that.

"Look, Bella. You're young. You've got a whole life ahead of you. It's hard when your lover's gone…forever." I chocked. "I understand…it's like a part of your heart, they are. You feel you can't go on, although you have to move on eventually. But you never forget them. No one asks you to."

"You know so well," Bella observed, "It happened to you?"

"But not like your situation, Bella. Worse; so much worse," I said, as tears filled my eyes. "I think if we ever compared our misery, heartbreak and grief…I think I would win." I continued speaking through my tears as they escaped my eyes. "I was married. I had a husband. He died! Bella, I'm sorry. But grieving over a dead lover is harder than moping around one that's broken up with you!" I didn't mean to tell her like that. I looked at Bella through teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. Oh God…the pain…it gets to you. I'm you, but worse. So much worse."

"Rose…I…I'm not good with words," Bella confessed, "But do you wanna talk about him?"

"Do you wanna mention your boyfriend?" I checked, as I dried my eyes.

"Yeah, a little. His name was Edward Cullen. He was…17 years old and he…felt like he'd waited a long time to meet me," Bella explained, "He said I didn't belong in his world. It's complicated."

"I've lived with complicated," I mumbled.

"How?" Bella asked curiously.

"You could say my husband was completely out of this world, in other words," I replied, "He was called Doctor John Smith and like me, he loved travel. But it's hard when you're left by someone in whatever way. Next, it's you who has to fight and be strong. If you fall into a pool of self-pity, just try and get out of it. Keep fighting. It's all you can do."

As I spoke with Bella, I found I'd got on surprisingly well with her, compared to my first impressions.

"Rose, do you think I'll see you again?" Bella wondered.

"Yeah, hopefully," I responded, "It's nicer to talk to someone when you're somewhere new."

"We should exchange numbers, perhaps," Bella suggested, "It's just a thought."

"A good one," I commented, as I handed a business card with the hotel address and number on it.

I then wrote down my American SIM card number (to prevent the expensive roaming costs), as well as the number for my original UK SIM card. Bella wrote down her address and telephone number on a notepad, ripping the page out and giving it to me. She also wrote down her cell phone number ('cell' is the word Americans use instead of 'mobile').

"Perhaps I could see you tomorrow," Bella said.

"Yeah," I said, "See ya."

"I'll come for you tomorrow. Mid morning; is that okay?" Bella checked.

"Perfect," I confirmed.

We went our separate ways down the street. I went back to my car; I'd hired and drove back to the hotel.

**XXXX**

When I was dressed, filled with breakfast and ready for the day, with my handbag packed, I headed out of my room and down to reception. Bella was waiting for me on one of the sofas. She stood up as she saw me coming.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I responded.

"I told my dad, Charlie, about you," Bella added.

"What exactly did you say?" I questioned.

"Uh…I said you were a new friend I'd made, you were from England and like me, you were upset as your lover was no longer with you. I said you said your husband was out of this world," Bella replied.

"Well he was," I laughed, "You would've loved to meet him. What does your dad do?"

"He's a cop. The Chief of Forks," Bella pointed out.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a good job," I mentioned.

"What do you do?" Bella asked.

I better tell her. So I did. "I work for Torchwood. They're an institute. Heard of 'em?"

"Vaguely. Sort of research and stuff," Bella answered, "Come on. I'll take you to meet my dad. I know his reputation makes him seem tough, but he's really not that bad."

"I'm sure he isn't," I said.

"Let's get going," Bella suggested, "My truck's out this way."

I followed Bella to her truck. It was orange and rather old. But it was still in good condition. I climbed in the passenger side (on the right in American vehicles) and Bella hopped in the driver's seat. We drove away from the hotel and to her house.

We arrived a few minutes later and a man with brown hair, a moustache and police chief uniform came to the door, greeting us as we pulled up. This was Bella's father, Charlie. Bella and I hopped out of her truck and walked over to the house. Bella greeted her father with a hug.

"Hey, dad," Bella said.

"Hi, Bells," he responded; and then turned to me. "So you're Bella's new friend."

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler," I added, "I ran into Bella last night. We got talking and got on well. She's a really pleasant girl." I hope I didn't make Bella blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan."

I shook his hand.

"Charlie's fine," he assured me.

"I also had plans to meet up with Jacob. Rose, Jacob is another friend of mine. And I've got some old bikes that need fixing," Bella explained, "Do you wanna come, Rose?"

"Sure. If…Charlie doesn't mind," I replied.

"Fine by me," Charlie mentioned, "You two go out. Have fun. Hey have you ridden a motorcycle before, Rose?"

I shook my head.

"Well, Jacob could teach you."

I smiled at Charlie's comment. Then the three of us headed around the back and loaded two old rusty motorbikes into the back of Bella's truck. We put the cover over the bikes and made sure they were standing securely. Once the two of us were ready, Bella and I got in the truck and drove off, further up the forestry.

Bella and I spoke on the journey.

"Jacob goes to school on the reservation. He's a mechanic, and he's only sixteen. He's a Quileute Native American," she told me.

"At least this is gonna be normal," I commented.

"How'd you mean?" Bella wondered.

"Just compared to work at Torchwood, that's all," I replied.

"He and…Edward." Bella paused briefly. "Never seemed to get on well."

"Now they probably wouldn't. Fighting over a pretty girl like you," I joked.

Bella gave a small smile. Then she spoke.

"This tribe Jacob's part of…he told me a story – that they were descended from Wolves, and they're the natural enemy of the Cold Ones; or to make more sense, Vampires."

"Now that's what I call a story," I said, amused, "Best I've heard all day. There's no way that type of thing exists."

"Yeah," Bella muttered, "We're almost there."

For some crazy reason, something; part of my subconscious maybe, began to make me wonder if it really was a story. Bella seemed _odd_ when she explained it to be. My curiosity was high. Oh now I was just likely getting paranoid!

Bella and I eventually arrived at Jacob's house. There were some garages and other small houses nearby. Jacob's home was a red bungalow (Bella pointed that out to me). As we hopped out of Bella's truck, Jacob ran over to greet Bella. He was 6 foot or something, wore basic blue jeans, brown boots and a pale long sleeved green top. His hair was long and brown, reaching his chest. Jacob continued to jog over to Bella.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been, looker?"

Next thing, Jacob was lifting her up in his arms. He put her down a second later and then turned to me; puzzled and intrigued.

"I made a new friend," Bella told him, "This is Rose."

"Rose Tyler," I added.

I held my hand out and Jacob shook it.

"You're from England," he noted.

"I'm only here for two weeks," I pointed out, "Things were difficult back home. I needed to get away. I lost my husband."

"I'm sorry," Jacob said respectfully, realising what I'd meant.

"Thank you," I responded.

The three of us stood silently for a moment. Then Bella broke that silence.

"I...err…we brought your something. It's a little crazy."

I helped her lift the cover and the back of the truck down, revealing the bikes.

"Wow. Scrap metal. Shouldn't have," Jacob commented, in a playful sarcastic way.

"Saved it from the junkyard. I think they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth," Bella explained, "But then I thought, if I had a mechanic friend to help me out."

"Ah, me," Jacob said, with more sarcasm, "Since when were you into motorcycles?"

"Since now," Bella replied.

"You too, Rose?" Jacob asked.

"I've never been on one before," I added truthfully.

I felt embarrassed. I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks and I'd probably look stupid right now. I'm hanging around with a couple of teenagers. Why do I think it's like the end of the world or something? I just don't wanna make a fool of myself, as I'm new here and only staying for a fortnight. Oh well, at least I'm not at Torchwood or risking life and limb from fighting aliens.

Then I focused back on our conversation, catching up quickly.

"I get it if you think this is really stupid and reckless," Bella said.

"It's completely stupid and reckless," Jacob told her.

"He's right, Bella," I added; and then mentally, _Dunno if it's more risky than time travel and Torchwood._

"When do we start?" Jacob wondered.

"Um, now," Bella responded, "Please."

"Alright," Jacob confirmed as he went to get the motorbikes off the truck.

"Be careful," I advised.

"Those things are actually really heavy so…" Bella trailed off. "Jake, you're like buff. How did that happen? You're like sixteen. I don't get it."

"Age is just the number, baby," Jacob mentioned, smirking.

That's what I thought when I fell in love with the Doctor.

"What are you, like 40 now?" he retorted, as he continued speaking.

I gave a quiet giggle and said, "That's true, I suppose."

"It feels like that sometimes," Bella told us.

We headed to the garage and began working on the bikes. Although I still missed my Doctor like madness, at least I could move on and think about him at the same time; like I always do. I knew that from spending time with Jacob and Bella, I liked Forks. I'd been welcomed into the life there, in a way that I'd never imagined could be possible for me. Knowing the life I lived. Bella and I had fragile hearts and like her, my heart was slowly healing, but without my Doctor, I knew it would never be completely whole again.

**A/N****: Please leave reviews. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hope you're enjoying the story. By the way, I might change the POV a lot later in the story although I'm enjoying telling it through Rose's eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 4**

**Rose's POV**

As we worked on the bikes, Bella suddenly got up and turned off the radio.

"That song's good," Jacob pointed out, "You don't like it?"

"Um, I don't really like music anymore," Bella said, "Kind of."

"Okay, no more music," Jacob confirmed.

"So, I was thinking; if we're gonna do this everyday and hopefully we will. If you also don't mind, Rose," Bella checked.

"No, it's fine. This actually is trapping my interest," I told Bella and Jacob, "I'm intrigued by new things."

"We'll have to fit some homework in there somewhere – well, Jake and I will. I don't want Billy thinking that I'm a bad influence," Bella continued.

"And I've got to ring my family at times," I added, "Let them know I'm coping, as my husband's not long died."

"That's fine. We can fit it all in in two weeks, hopefully so you're still here before you go home, Rose," Bella told me.

Jacob turned to Bella and then said, "By the way, _you_ influence _me._ Please."

"I'm older than you, so that makes me the influencer and you the influence," Bella pointed out.

"No, no, no. My size and knowledge base actually makes me older than you because of your general paleness and lack of knowhow," Jacob answered back.

I couldn't help but giggle at this and give a big grin.

"I convince you to build two wheel death machines, when Rose and I bring the motorcycles here. Don't you think that makes you kind of young and naïve?"

Jacob looked at Bella with a playful serious look when she said this.

"Okay, so where do we stand?" he questioned, "Rose?"

"My age is actually 23, and I think that's alright," I stated, "So, Bella?"

"I'm 35. Might be like 32," Bella said.

"Come on," Jacob commented, grinning playfully.

There was a knock on the door. The three of us heard voices answer after the knocking.

"Yo, Jake. You in there?"

I looked a little nervous and so did Bella.

"It's okay, it's just my boys," Jacob assured us.

Good job I was still quite young and understood Jacob's figure of speech. While I was thinking, two young boys, somewhere possibly between Bella's and my age, wandered in. Jacob stood up, greeting them.

"Hey, Jake," the younger one said.

"Hey, guys. This is Bella and Rose," Jacob explained, "Rose's from England. She's on holiday for a couple of weeks."

"Hi," I said shyly, and managing to crack a smile.

"Bella, Rose, that's Quil and Embree," Jacob continued.

"I'm Quilatera," the younger boy added. There was a pause and then he continued speaking. "So the bike building story's true."

"Yeah, I taught him everything he knows," Bella mentioned.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend," Quil wondered.

My eyes grew wide; a little surprised. Bella and Jacob looked mildly embarrassed. Well, I used to be in that situation when people thought _the_ Doctor and I had been together. Then I was – with his human self; my Doctor. It helped to remember him. But like every time, the memories would sometimes hurt my heart; a way of reminding me it was broken. No one can ever replace that man. No one ever will.

Through Quil's embarrassing comment, Bella finally spoke.

"We're friends, you know," she responded/

"Ooh burn," Embree laughed.

"Actually, remember I said she's a girl and a friend," Jacob corrected, "And Rose is a friend too, okay."

I nodded and held my finger up, that had my wedding ring on it. Quil and Embree realised I was a Mrs – a widowed one, to add.

"Embree, do you remember him making that distinction, about Bella?" Quil asked.

"Nope," Embree replied.

"So you guys have girlfriends. That's awesome," Bella said.

"Yeah, right. Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom," Jacob pointed out.

"That's still nice, though," I commented.

Jacob, Bella, Quil, Embree and I laughed a little.

"Yeah, that's still alright," Quil told us all, "Do you know you're funny, Black. I'll give you funny."

Quil leaped at Jacob. I looked a bit worried but Bella gave me a look, assuring me it was a play fight. Bella and I just grinned as we watched. Next, Embree came over and stood by us.

"I've got 5 bucks on Quil," Embree said.

"Well, my money's on Jacob," I told him.

"So's mine. You're on," Bella added.

For a few days, I helped Jacob and Bella work on the motorbikes. Compared to all my involvement with aliens, Torchwood and being a defender of Earth, I had found all this mechanical stuff was surprisingly fun. The three of us would sometimes do things, like order pizza when we worked, as well as chat together. Bella and I occasionally went out together and swam and enjoyed the spa treatments at the hotel, where I was staying. We even did things like bowling. I went back to being the Rose Tyler that my Doctor had known – in other words, I got my hair cut shoulder length and nicely dyed golden-blonde. My long natural brunette locks had become no more. Although I was really brunette, my Doctor, like me too, had preferred my hair blonde.

From time to time, I'd call mum and dad, and send my love to Tony. I had let them make sure I was okay and I'd told them about Jacob and Bella. I mentioned, Bella too, had needed healing from the pain of her ex, Edward Cullen. My parents were pleased I'd managed to make a new friend.

At night however, memories of my perfect human Doctor, would be dreamt in my mind. I would wake up, with wet eyes; crying and yelling for him to be there with me. I wanted him back, so badly. He was the healer of my heart; the one thing that had really made it whole.

On the way from the hotel, as Bella and I drove to pick up Jacob and the bikes, she told me of the dreams she continued to have – the ones involving Edward. I knew it was hard for her. She wasn't even an adult yet. So it helped give me confidence when I mentioned my dream last night; all of my Doctor. I'd never met someone before, who's pain I would really be able to understand and take in – and Bella was that someone who's pain I understood. She also understood mine.

The two of us stopped mentioning the topic when we went to pick up Jacob and the motorbikes. I knew it, and so did Bella – that we might fall into a lagoon of misery if we mentioned our lovers 24/7.

Bella pulled up at Jacob's house. The three of us loaded the motorbikes and then drove off, higher into the forestry. We were a little quiet until Jacob began making conversation.

"If I said I couldn't fix these bikes, what would the two of you say?"

"Well…I…err…I dunno, really," I stuttered.

"Are you doubting your mad skills?" Bella questioned Jacob.

"No, definitely not," Jacob replied, grinning, "I mean they'll run fine. It's just…err…maybe if I was smart, I would've tried to rebuild them a little more."

"If you said you couldn't fix those bikes, then I would say that that's really too bad. That we're just gonna have to find something else to do," Bella said.

Jacob gave a small grin. Next, I noticed a group of young shirtless men standing right on the edge of a high cliff.

"Uh…Jacob, Bella." I stuttered their names nervously.

They saw what I'd seen. Bella, apparently, recognised one of them, as she asked, "Is that Sam Uley?"

"Yeah. Him and his cult," Jacob added.

Suddenly, the three of us saw two of the young men; push one of the others off the cliff. I wondered what the hell made them think to do this. I was horrified!

"Oh my God!" Bella exclaimed.

She leaped out the truck, after pulling over. I followed after her.

"Shit," I muttered worriedly, not sure of what to say. My voice immediately grew louder; more panicked. "Jacob, call an ambulance! He's gonna be hurt! What if he's dead?!"

"Did you see that?" Bella asked Jacob; she was just as shocked and as worried as me.

Jacob walked over to us, laughing. I was appalled. Then he spoke.

"They're not really fighting. Bella, Rose, they're cliff diving. Scary as hell, but a total rush."

"That's all," I panted, as I felt my heart beat heavily.

"That's all," Jacob repeated.

"A rush?" Bella questioned.

"Most of us jump from lower down," Jacob explained, "They leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

"Hold on…" I began to say, as I trailed off. _Disciples. Why would he call them that?_

"Do you have some kind of beef with them or something?" Bella wondered.

"I don't know," Jacob responded, "They just think they run this place. Embree used to call them hall monitors on steroids."

"I see why," I mumbled with a smile.

"Now look at him," Jacob continued.

"That's Embree," Bella realised.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"Blimey," I commented, "What happened?"

"He missed some school and all of a sudden, he started following Sam around like a little puppy," Jacob told us, "Same thing happened with Paul and the others. Sam keeps giving me this look; like he's waiting for me or something. It's kinda starting to freak me out."

"Well, you should just avoid him," Bella advised.

"I try," Jacob responded.

"But you can't," I guessed.

He nodded.

After a few minutes, the three of us drove away from the cliffs, near some overgrown open fields. We were going to test the motorbikes. We got them off the truck and prepared them for use. Bella volunteered to go first.

"Okay," she said, as she climbed on.

I stood next to her, and Jacob stood in front.

"You look scared," Jacob commented.

"I'm not," Bella confirmed.

"Sure, 'cause I would be. In fact, I am," I told her.

"Alright," Jacob said, as he began to show Bella where the certain features on the motorbike were. Bella switched on the engine – I noticed she looked slightly spaced out. "Now slowly release the clutch."

Bella suddenly jerked forward and then stopped. She looked at Jacob and I. She was gasping.

"Whoa," Jacob said, surprised.

"Bella, you okay?" I asked her.

"I wanna go again," Bella quickly told us.

Then, she turned the engine back on, pressing down on the accelerator, and took off as fast as the TARDIS, when it flew through the time vortex and the galaxies in space. Jacob and I watched Bella on the bike, with concerned looks. We eventually realised Bella was beginning to lose control of the motorbike.

"Hit the brake!" Jacob called.

Suddenly, Bella flew off the bike, hitting her head on a rock.

"Bella!" I said, concerned. My voice grew louder and I found I was screaming. "Oh my God, Bella! Bella, we're coming! Can you hear me?!"

"Quick, get on," Jacob instructed me.

He climbed onto the other motorbike and I jumped on; with my arms locked around Jacob's waist. Jacob drove off, to where Bella got hurt. As we got nearer, we saw her stagger. Jacob stopped the bike and the two of us leapt off, running towards Bella. We stopped and knelt by her side. Bella spoke to us.

"I wanna go again."

"You trying to get yourself killed?" Jacob questioned.

"I wanna go again," Bella repeated.

"Bella, no. You're hurt," I told her.

"Forget it. No more bikes," Jacob said, "Your head."

"It's bleeding," I added.

Bella touched it and felt the blood. "Ow. Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"You're apologising for bleeding," Jacob stated.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Bella mentioned.

"It's just blood, Bella. No big deal," Jacob assured her.

"We'll clean you up, yeah," I said, soothingly.

I was about to get the wet wipes out of my jacket pocket. Jacob, however, took off his shirt and used that instead. For a split second, I turned my eyes away; not being able to believe how muscular his body was, for his age. Blimey. Jacob dabbed his shirt gently on Bella's wound, as she sat staring.

"What are you staring at?" Jacob asked.

"You're sort of beautiful," Bella replied.

"How hard did you hit your head?" I wondered, humorously.

"I don't know," Bella responded.

"These'll help clear the blood," I pointed out, as I got the wipes out of my pocket.

I took a wipe out of the packet, gently wiping it over the blood on Bella's forehead. The wipes became red. When I cleared the cut, I faintly noticed that my hand just _glowed _gold. No way. I was imagining. I began to doubt that, when I turned back to Jacob and Bella – they were staring at me. Amazed and shocked.

"Jacob? Bella? What just happened?" I questioned.

There was a pause. Then Jacob spoke.

"Rose…you…you healed Bella."

**A/N****: Hope you're enjoying the story. Please leave reviews. By the way, I hope I'm doing alright to fit Rose into the events of **_**New Moon**_**. I've got a few good ideas for later in the story, where Rose's role will be very important. Happy reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 5**

**Rose's POV**

"That was incredible," Bella commented, "That power you have."

"What are you? Something powerful, right?" Jacob asked, "What is that power?"

"I don't…I don't know what you mean. I think it's from something powerful I did once," I replied, "My Doctor; my husband, Doctor John Smith, never really reminded me of it."

"We should also take Bella back," Jacob suggested, "Come on, let's go."

Jacob and I helped Bella to her feet and we slowly walked back from where she'd fallen. To lighten the mood, Jacob and I had attempted making conversation. It hadn't been that successful, as I'd kept changing the subject every time Jacob and Bella questioned me of my powers. I know they were just teenagers, but it bugged me when they asked about my power. Only because I couldn't remember it.

**XXXX**

That afternoon, while Jacob and Bella were at school, I relaxed at the hotel. I swam in the pool and tried out the spa treatments. I have to admit, the massage I'd had was absolute bliss. It had helped me to let go for a while and visit my small private perfect world.

However, by evening, the emotions of missing my Doctor had kicked in again. I cried and cried as I'd held my picture of him close to my heart. God dammit. I'd known for a while he was dead. Why was I this upset? Perhaps it was just ways to remind me.

I dried my eyes and wiped the smudged mascara from my face. I slumped back on the bed, watching _Bridget Jones _– at least her true lover, Mark, wasn't dead. The other, Daniel, was an absolute player. But I couldn't believe I could end up unluckier than a fictional character. And I hadn't gone as far as to scoff _Ben and Jerry's _down my throat. What was my world coming to?

I closed my eyes and travelled back to my private perfect place. A split second later, I was pulled back to my senses as I had heard my mobile rang. I looked at the called ID: Bella. I answered it.

"_Rose, hey."_

"Bella…how…how is everything?"

"_Great. I was wondering, maybe."_ There was a pause. _"Wait! You've been upset again, Rose. Your voice doesn't sound quite right."_

"Just a little. Women stuff, eh. But I'm coping. I'm coping."

"_That's good. Perhaps if you want, you could see a movie with us?"_

"Us?"

"_Jake, me, and a few friends from school."_

"Yeah, yeah. You don't mind, right?"

"_No, that's why I'm asking. I'm planning on seeing an action movie called 'Face Punch'. It's also got gore and violence. Wanna come?"_

"Yeah, sure." That film sounded just like half the stuff that goes on at Torchwood. "Where should I meet you?"

"_The movie theatre, just outside Forks. It's in Port Angelis."_

"Alright, see ya there. Bye, Bella."

"_Bye, Rose."_

She hung up. Then I tidied myself up, brushed my hair and put on some fresh make up, after I'd cleared the tear smeared make up off my face. When I was ready, I headed out of my hotel room, with the room card, and drove to the cinema, where Bella had instructed me to meet her. When I arrived, I parked in a nearby car park and strolled over to meet them. There, I saw Jacob (long hair as usual) and another boy, about his age, chatting with him. Jacob saw me approach.

"Hey, Rose," Jacob said.

"Hi," I responded.

"Another friend of Bella's?" the blonde boy questioned.

I nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Mike Newton," he told me.

From my first impressions, Mike seemed alright. Like me, he seemed a bit shy too. Then Mike turned to Jacob, nervous. Jacob spoke.

"So _Face Punch_. Do you both like action movies?"

"Not really," Mike replied.

"You could say a lot of my life involved action," I said, humorously.

"I heard the movie sucks. Bad," Jacob told us.

"Are you even old enough to see this movie?" Mike asked Jacob, as he quickly glanced at me, "You know, like, without adult supervision?"

"Right, yeah," Jacob mentioned, "Well, Bella's buying the tickets."

"Okay," Mike confirmed.

Bella walked out of the cinema, towards us. Her face lit up, like a light bulb, when she saw me.

"You made it," Bella said to me. Then she began explaining. "Jessica bailed and Angela got stomach flu, so Eric's taking care of her. It's just us four."

"Right," Jacob said.

"Great," Mike added.

"Brilliant," I told them, smiling; just like my Doctor would've done.

Jacob, Bella, Mike and I headed inside, to where our screen was. We sat down; Bella sat between Jacob and Mike and I sat next to Jacob, on his left. After a few minutes of trailers and adverts, _Face Punch _began.

The film must have been a fair way through when the main action and violence began. The audience and myself watched, as blood was spattered and guns were fired. Bella and Jacob seemed alright. Mike was struggling, and me – I thought my heart was going to burst from my body as it was beating so frantically fast. Jacob noticed my wide eyes and horrified reaction. He surprisingly held my hand. I felt so stupid. Not for holding his hand, but for watching a film with loads – and I mean loads – of deaths. Knowing what I'd been through lately, this film was _not_ suitable for a widowed woman; AKA; me. At my age, I'm supposed to be the one assuring Jacob (or Mike actually, as he was the most uncomfortable with the film contents).

At that moment Jacob had held my hand, I'd found my heart wasn't beating frantically, like before. Then, he offered his other hand to Bella – only because Mike, first, had done the same. Bella had noticed, gesturing to them, and then to me. She hadn't seen Jacob's other hand was in mine – or mine was in his. Anyway, my Doctor would be laughing at me being freaked out. I bet he'd turn in his grave if he got the wrong end of the stick and thought…no, Rose! Don't think of that. Jacob is just being kind and supportive to you, because you're shocked of the blood and violence in the film. He's being supportive in the way you and Bella are; understanding each other's pain of not being able to be with your lovers anymore. Even if my Doctor is dead, I know my loyalties lie with him.

Mike, eventually, couldn't hide his horror anymore. He suddenly glanced at Jacob, Bella, and I.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up."

He was out of the cinema within seconds, due to running like lightening. Bella, Jacob and I followed. I saw, as I'd let go of Jacob's hand, that I'd left faint grip markings. I had been _that_ horrified! We strolled slowly as we waited for Mike to come out of the toilets.

"What a marshmallow," Jacob commented.

I leant against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Hey, you okay?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, my heart's beating a little fast," I replied.

"At least you're not getting sick, too," Bella added, humorously.

"You should hold out for someone who has a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit," Jacob advised Bella.

"Yeah, I open for that," Bella said, "He probably has that flu that's been going around."

"I hope Mike's okay. Fresh air might be good for him," I suggested.

Bella suddenly gestured away from Jacob.

"What?" he wondered, "I can't hold your hand?"

"Yeah, you can," Bella responded.

"I had to hold onto Rose's hand in there," Jacob added, "She's brave. But her heartbeat…"

I blushed; as red as a rose. At least Bella hadn't of minded, or even got the wrong end of the stick. I had been glad of that.

"I think it all means something a little different to you, Jake," Bella told him.

"Tell me something; you like me, right? Rose, you too?" Jacob questioned.

I nodded. Jacob was a good friend, that's all. Bella nodded too. Jacob continued speaking.

"And you think I'm sort of beautiful."

At least the rest of this was on Bella.

"Jake, please. Don't do this," Bella warned.

Oh God. Yep. Teen romance. Reminded me of that pratt I dated at 16; Jimmy flipping Stone. Gee, that ended badly. At least after, I had been happy with my Doctor.

Then, Jacob said, "Why?"

"Cause you're about to ruin everything," Bella replied, "And I need you…and Rose. Rose and I…we have a lot in common."

"Yeah, yeah we do," I added.

"Well, I've got loads of time," Jacob said.

"And I've got just over a week before I fly home to England," I mentioned.

"I'm not gonna give up," Jacob told Bella.

"I don't want you too," Bella responded, "And, Rose, it's gonna be bad enough when you leave even if we stay in contact. I know you'll have to go home eventually, Rose. But I don't want you or Jake to go anywhere. I'm sorry, that's really selfish. I'm not like a car you can both fix up. I'm never gonna run right, so I'll be fair; to both of you."

"It's because of _him_, right?" Jacob guessed.

"Edward," I said, "It's Edward, isn't it?"

Jacob and I sat on the steps, either side of Bella.

"Look, I know what he did to you," Jacob assured her, "Bella, I would never ever do that. Rose and I won't ever hurt you. We won't let you down."

"We'll look out for you. No one deserves to go through pain, the way you and I did," I told Bella.

"We promise. You can count on us," Jacob finished.

Bella rested her head on Jacob and I put my arm around her shoulder. The three of us only realised Mike was there, as soon as he'd spoken.

"Well…I need to go home. I…I was feeling sick, before the movie."

The three of us said nothing.

"What?" Mike asked Jacob, "What is your problem?"

"Right now, you're my problem," Jacob retorted harshly, "Feeling sick; maybe you need to go to hospital." He suddenly stood up abruptly. "You want me to put you in the hospital?"

Jacob, threateningly, got nearer to Mike. Bella and I held Jacob away from him.

"Jake?" Bella wondered, "The movie's over."

"What's going on," I asked worriedly.

Bella and I realised_ something_ wasn't right, when we felt how warm Jacob was.

"You're really hot. You feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know what's happening. I gotta go," Jacob replied.

He was out of the doors within seconds. Then Mike turned to us, commenting, "That dude is weird."

**XXXX**

For about two days, Bella informed me by text message that she hadn't heard from Jacob. She was worried. I was worried. Ever since Jacob had taken off from the cinema like that, that was the exact moment I had realised something was wrong. Bella had only dismissed the possibilities, until all his calls had gone to voicemail – so she told me. I'd told her that it could just be hormones (all teens get that eventually). However, like me, Bella had suspected it was so much more.

**XXXX**

Bella had rung me one day; late afternoon. She'd told me she was going to see Jacob, as he'd not spoken since the night at the cinema. I'd thought it wasn't a good idea, at first. But I told Bella I had been worried too – and I was. She picked me up, half and hour later in her truck and we drove to Jacob's house in the pouring rain.

We pulled up by his house, as we saw a Quileute boy walk towards the forestry. He only wore blue knee length shorts and blue shoes. He had a tattoo on his shoulder. I squinted my eyes. I realised at the same time Bella did, that that was Jacob. Blimey, he looked different with short hair. Bella and I climbed out the truck and walked towards him. I put my coat hood up, over my eyes.

"Jake, hey!" Bella called out, "You cut your hair off, and got a tattoo?"

"Jacob, something's wrong isn't it?"

He didn't reply to my question, but the look in his eyes told me it was true.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside, or pick up the phone when I called. I even told Rose, I was worried. She's been the same way," Bella continued.

"Bella, Rose…go away," Jacob said, coldly.

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

"Go away," Jacob repeated.

"What happened to you? What's wrong?" Bella questioned. Jacob walked away from us. Bella tugged his hand. "Hey, what happened?"

"Bella, let's just go, yeah," I suggested, "Come on."

"Did Sam get to you?" Bella asked Jacob, "Is that what's happening?"

"Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him. But if you want somebody to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love; the Cullens," Jacob replied.

_Bloodsuckers?_ Bloodsuckers! A million thoughts swam in my brain when Jacob said that. Did he really mean…the Cullens were…? I really wasn't too sure. My suspicions were high.

"Bella, perhaps you should tell Rose your secret. She's involved in our lives now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella said.

"You know exactly what I'm taking about. You've been lying to everyone, Bella. Charlie, Rose – but you can't lie to me; or Rose. Not anymore." The three of us heard the rest of the group calling for Jacob. He turned to them and back to us. Jacob looked worried. "Bella, Rose, I can't be friends with you two anymore."

Bella began choking as she spoke. "Look, Jake, I know that I've been hurting you. It's killing me. Rose, I'm sorry I brought you into this. All this, it kills me. I just need…maybe, like, give me some time or something."

"Don't," Jacob warned, "It's not you; both of you."

"It's-not-you-it's-me, right?" Bella guessed, "Right?"

"It's true. It is me. I'm not…good. I used to be a good kid, but not anymore. Both of you, it doesn't even matter, alright," Jacob said, "Rose, you can't come back either. And, Bella, it's over."

"You can't break up with me. I mean…I mean you're my best friend," Bella chocked, "Rose's leaving in about a weak. Jake, you promised me."

Bella was on the brink of tears. It all made me think of my Doctor again. I sighed and held Bella's hand. Jacob spoke.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, Bella. Rose promised too. And I'm keeping that promise. Go home. Both of you leave. And don't come back, or you're both gonna get hurt."

Then, Jacob ran off to where the Quileute group was waiting for him. Bella sobbed silently into my coat. I led her back, slowly to the truck. We sat silently for a moment. Next, Bella spoke.

"Rose…the Cullens. They're…they're Vampires."

**A/N****: Hope it's alright. Please leave reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 6**

**Rose's POV**

"Bella, this is madness. You don't actually believe that, do you?" I responded, "Vampires don't exist."

"Explain this, then," Bella retorted, rolling up her sleeve. I noticed bite marks and they looked extra sharp. "The Cullens aren't the only vampires around here. There's more. Not all of them are friendly. Some are; like the Cullens."

It took me a moment to digest the information. On the night I'd met Bella, she'd said to me, Edward seemed like he'd waited a long time to meet her. Now he actually had. And the stories – they weren't just legends. They were real. I thought I was the only one with the life changing secret. Now there was Bella. I decided to tell her the truth about my life, and what I do.

"You're not the only one with a big secret," I said, "Torchwood defends this planet from alien attacks. Aliens exist too, Bella. Not just vampires. I'm a defender of Earth."

"What about your husband?" Bella asked, "Is he…alien?"

"Yeah. Part Timelord, part Human. There was this thing that happened. This meta-crisis. It's complicated. But there was this man called the Doctor. My husband was a part human duplicate of him. He came from Gallifrey – in the universe I was originally from. Travelled through time and space in a machine called the TARDIS. He was the last of his kind. The meta-crisis killed his duplicate. My husband – the duplicate – he died in my arms, Bella," I explained.

"You're from a different universe. One that's _parallel_," Bella checked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I can't go back. The reality is sealed off, forever. But I've got my family and my brother here, now. And my power, whatever it was – or is. It's something to do with time and space."

"Maybe one day you'll remember," Bella hoped, "Whatever you've got, it healed me. I think you're something more powerful than you imagine."

I smiled at Bella. She eventually drove us back to Forks.

**XXXX**

For a while, I decided to spend sometime on my own, away from Bella. Learning her life involved vampires, and me telling her about my life and what I really do, it had been a lot to think about. Now, I needed to be alone. I needed to clear my mind.

When I told Bella I'd needed to spend sometime alone, she'd said that was okay. I hoped she'd meant it, as she'd had a tough time too.

About lunchtime, I drove down in my hired car, to La Push. When I wandered the sands, I thought it was just like Bad Wolf Bay, in Norway. That brought back memories and allowed some silent tears to escape from my eyes. I also remembered those words my Doctor had whispered in my ear, just to finish _that _sentence. Yet again, I heard his voice in my head, whisper those three words: _I love you_. That's when I'd kissed him. He'd left and at the same time, he'd still been with me. Same man; different body. Just like the regenerations.

I was interrupted from my thoughts, when my mobile phone rang. It was Bella, just as I'd predicted. It had been a while since I'd spoken to her, so I answered the call.

"_Rose! Rose, I saw wolves! They're huge!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; Bella, listen to me. Calm down." I had to believe this was possible, considering Vampires and Torchwood. "Deep breaths. How big were they?"

"_Like really huge. About ten foot."_

"Bella, are you sure? Look, I know I dropped a bombshell, and you did the same. But did the wolves hurt you?"

"_No. They saved me from a vampire. One of the wolves looked like it knew me."_

"Have you told anyone?"

"_My dad and his friend, Harry. They're out hunting now. I've gotta stay home. But that won't help."_

I began to panic for the sake of Bella's safety. I didn't want her to get harmed. She was my friend.

"Just…try and stay calm, yeah."

I hung up. My hand trembled as I held my phone.

**XXXX**

I feel asleep at the hotel, after I'd eaten dinner. Like when my Doctor died, I'd found it difficult again to eat this time – because now I was worried for Bella. I also didn't know which were more dangerous: vampires or aliens. And some were friendly, when others weren't.

I'd dreamt of nothing as I slept. No memories and no nightmares. However, I thought my heart was going to explode with fear, as I was awoken by a sudden knocking noise, on the glass doors of my hotel room balcony. I got out of the bed, straightening my pyjama top. I approached the balcony doors. I opened the curtains. My mouth fell open. Jacob Black was standing there, shirtless. I opened the doors.

"How the hell did you get up here?" I asked, shocked, "There's another floor off the ground!"

"I climbed," Jacob replied.

I peered over the balcony and dived looks between Jacob and the ground below. Then I spoke.

"You said Bella and I couldn't be friends with you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've already spoken with her, about all of this," Jacob explained.

"About what?" I wondered.

"I wish I could tell you too, Rose. But I literally can't," Jacob told me, "I really wish you and Bella knew. But have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone; one that wasn't yours to share?"

"Yeah, I have," I said honestly.

"What?" Jacob asked me, "What secret do you have?"

"Torchwood…defends against aliens. My husband was part-Timelord and I'm a defender of Earth," I confessed.

"Wow," Jacob responded, quietly and amazed, "Then you'll understand that's what it's like for me. I don't know if my secret's worse than yours."

"I'm not sure if they're worth comparing. I also got a call from Bella. She saw giant ten foot wolves, and she said one looked like it knew her," I added.

"Yeah, I heard," Jacob mentioned.

We stood silently for a moment. Jacob continued speaking.

"Did you work it out…about…about the vampires?"

I nodded and said, "Bella told me when we left the other day. Anyway, that's when I told her the truth about me."

"This secret I've got. I'm part of it forever. Bella said she'd run away with me. It's not something I can just run away from. Do you get that, Rose?" Jacob wondered.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"I would run away with Bella, if I could," Jacob continued.

"Where would you go, Jacob?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jacob replied, "Where do you think?"

"You could both come to England and live with me and my family," I suggested, "We live in a mansion, and you could be introduced to my life."

"If only that were possible," Jacob responded sadly, "_They're _gonna wonder where I am, if I don't go soon. I came straight here, after leaving Bella's house. I found the paper on her desk with the address of this hotel, you'd given her."

"I…I can't think of what to say…I'll look out for you, like a sister," I promised Jacob.

"Thanks," Jacob replied, "Come here."

Before I had a chance to open my mouth to protest, Jacob hugged me in his warm arms. It made me feel safe and protected, just like the times when my Doctor would used to hold me near his heart. Jacob hugging me, made me remember that memory; and it was a good memory.

"Try like Bella," Jacob instructed.

"Try what like her?" I wondered.

"Remember how easy it might be if you knew," Jacob explained, "Think what your husband would've done."

Jacob let go of me and climbed back onto the balcony ledge. He was gonna jump again.

"Jacob, wait!" I called.

But he'd already jumped. I was surprised he'd landed on both his feet. As soon as he had, Jacob took off, running away from the hotel. I was left to watch like a lost little girl.

**XXXX**

By morning, after breakfast, I'd decided it was my turn to ring Bella. I was going to tell her Jacob had seen me too. I rung Bella, she picked up, and I told her everything. We were both suspicious about what the Quileute's were getting Jacob involved in. Bella told me she'd wanted to speak with them. As Jacob was now also a friend of mine, I was going too.

I met Bella outside the hotel, minutes later. We drove to Jacob's house and immediately knocked on the door, as soon as we'd arrived. Jacob's father, Billy Black (Bella had told me that too) answered the door. He spoke.

"Bella, Rose," Billy said, surprised.

"We need to see him," Bella mentioned.

"He's not in." Bella and I knew Billy was lying.

"Sorry, we really need to see him. Come on, Rose," Bella instructed.

She tugged on my hand and we walked through the house. Bella opened the door to Jacob's bedroom. We both saw Jacob asleep in his bed. Then we looked out the window, to see the rest of the Quileute group approaching. Bella immediately stormed out into the open field, at the back of the house. I chased after her.

"Bella, wait!" I called.

She ignored me and walked nearer to them.

"What did you do?!" Bella demanded, "Hey, what did you do?" She shoved Sam. "He didn't want this!"

The one called Paul already boiled with rage as he spoke.

"What did _we_ do?" Paul questioned.

"Both of you, calm down," Sam Uley instructed.

"Bella, I think we should leave," I advised, "Look, let's just go."

"No, Rose We're staying," Bella said, stubbornly, "He tells us nothing because he's scared of them. Rose, don't you see that?"

"Bella, please." My voice was close to begging.

It didn't help that Paul began laughing at Bella's theories. Then she lost her temper, raising her hand.

"Don't!" I screamed.

It was too late. Bella had already slapped Paul. He was breathing heavily; his anger surged inside his body, like boiling water in a saucepan. Paul gritted his teeth.

"Too late now," Quil commented.

"Paul, calm down," Sam ordered, "Bella, Rose, get back."

We did. I grew afraid and so did Bella. Suddenly, Paul exploded – or _transformed_ – into a ten foot wolf.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked.

I thought my heart would burst from my body, as it was beating fast. Bella took hold of my hand and we sprinted towards Jacob's house. Jacob saw us run towards him and leaped over the fence.

"Bella! Rose!"

"Run! Jake, run!" Bella yelled.

We thought Jacob was going to stand in our way and defend us. But like Bella, I was wrong too. I couldn't believe it was all happing so fast, as I saw Jacob transform. So they were all werewolves. And Jacob was one too.

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise to update as soon as I can, but I apologise if I'm slow with the updates. Keep the reviews up and happy reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 7**

**Rose's POV**

Bella and I watched worriedly as the two wolves fought violently. They continued to roll, push, shove and then rolled down a slope, disappearing somewhere into the forestry. The two of us sat, staring shocked for a moment. Next, Sam spoke, addressing the others.

"Hey, take Bella and Rose back to Emily's place."

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag," Embree joked.

Embree and Jared helped Bella and I stand up. We walked slowly back to Bella's truck. Jared and Embree sat in the truck's carrier while I perched in the front with Bella. Bella drove us to Emily's house and I realised it wasn't far from where Jacob lived. When we arrived, Jared and Embree jumped out the back, walking towards the house.

"Hey, I think we should go and see if Jacob's okay," Bella suggested.

"Paul sank his teeth into him. Serves him right," Embree said.

"How exactly does that serve him right?" I questioned.

Like Bella, I was a bit worried about Jacob. I wondered if he'd got hurt or not.

"Jacob's a natural. Did you see him phase on the flat? Anyway, come on in, you two. We won't bite," Embree added.

Bella and I hopped out the truck, following Jared and Embree to the house.

"Oh, and about Emily, Sam's fiancé; don't stare. It bugs Sam," Embree mentioned.

"Why would we stare?" Bella asked.

Bella and I stood in the doorway, as we watched Emily clearing up the work surface in the kitchen. Then she turned to Bella and me. I glanced in the other direction, politely as I saw a huge scar cover half her face. Bella also looked away.

"Who are they?" Emily wondered, looking at Bella and I.

"Bella Swan and Rose Tyler," Embree explained.

"Hmm, so you're the vampire girl," Emily said, looking at Bella. She then looked at me. "So, Rose, you're from England."

"Yeah, I am," I responded, with a smile.

"So you're the wolf girl," Bella told Emily.

"Guess so," Emily commented. She put a plate full of giant muffins on the table. She spoke to Jared and Embree. "Save some for your brothers. And ladies first." Emily gestured towards Bella and I. "Do you both want one?"

"Sure, thanks," Bella replied.

"Thank you," I said.

Bella and I picked up a muffin each and began eating slowly.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order," Emily mentioned.

"Um, he didn't say anything to me or Rose," Bella told them.

"It's a wolf thing. His orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not," Embree said, "And check it out; we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Would you shut up? These are trade secrets," Jared reminded Embree, "Damn it, Bella runs with vampires."

"And Rose defends against aliens," Bella added.

"Yeah, thanks," I retorted playfully, "I work for Torchwood and aliens _do _exist. Torchwood's an Earth defence institute. It's an impossible world."

Emily, Embree and Jared luckily believed me. Bella was next to speak.

"I also can't really run with vampires. 'Cause they're fast."

"Yeah, well we're faster," Jared pointed out, "You both freaked out yet?"

"You're not the first monster's we've met. There's been ones that are more terrifying back at Torchwood," I told them all.

"Jake's right. You're both good with weird."

We heard Sam speak as he came inside the house. He strolled over to Emily and kissed her. It made her giggle. It also brought back memories of my Doctor and me – reminding myself of all those times we'd been happy.

I suddenly turned and noticed Jacob was standing in the doorway. Bella noticed too. He gestured for Bella and I, to head off with him and we eventually did.

**XXXX**

The three of us walked along La Push. We'd been quiet for a little while, until Bella broke the silence.

"So you're a werewolf, Jake? And you're something powerful, Rose?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Last time we checked," Jacob added, "With the wolves, a few lucky members of the tribe inherit the gene. Bloodsucker moves into town, then the fever sets in."

"Oh no," Bella commented.

"Yeah, I wish," Jacob said.

"Seems like there's something impossible about the three of us," I mentioned, "Something we've got in common."

"I still can't believe aliens exist," Jacob mumbled.

"Jake, can't you find a way to just…stop. I mean it's wrong," Bella suddenly said.

"It's not a lifestyle choice, Bella. I was born this way. I can't help it. Rose can't help the fact that her life involves aliens," Jacob responded, "Things happen. We can't control it all. You're such a hypocrite. What? I'm not the right kind of monster for you."

"It's not what you are, it's what you do," Bella told him, "They never hurt anybody. You've killed people, Jake."

"What?!" I burst out, "You can't be serious."

"Rose, don't panic; and Bella, we're not killing anyone," Jacob replied.

"Then who is?" Bella asked.

"What we're trying to protect you people from," Jacob explained, "The only thing we do kill; vampires. Just like Rose defends the world."

"Look, Jake. You can't," Bella said.

"Don't worry. We can't touch your precious Cullens unless they violate the treaty," Jacob reminded Bella.

"That's not what I'm saying. You can't kill vampires," Bella mentioned.

"Well, Torchwood only kills aliens that are threatening to destroy Earth and kills us," I said to Bella, "It's kinda like that."

"Rose's right," Jacob added, "The leech with the dreads got taken out easy enough, after."

"Laurent?" Bella realised.

"His redheaded girlfriend is next," Jacob confirmed.

"I remember you telling me this," I reminded Bella, "You'd been worried, Bella. And I'd been too. In fact, I still am."

"Don't be. It's under control," Jacob assured me.

"Victoria's here too," Bella continued.

So there was another one nearby! Oh blimey.

"She was. We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. She keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after," Jacob explained.

"I do," Bella replied, "Me."

I shot my worried eyes right at Bella. This was crazy. I wanted to help keep her safe. That's what friends do. I was so certain, so fixed, that I though my body had just begun to…

"ROSE!"

I glanced at Jacob, registering he'd just called my name.

"What? Jacob, what is it?" I asked.

"Your eyes and your body. It just began _glowing_, Rose," Jacob told me, "Listen, whatever's inside you, seems pretty powerful. It's like a wolf – but not a wolf."

"I don't understand," I said, worriedly.

"I can sense it. It's what made you heal Bella," Jacob continued.

"Yeah, I get that!" I pointed out, "I don't get why I don't remember getting my power."

"I need to see what it is," Jacob explained, with gentle eyes.

"It's something to do with time and space," I told him.

"It's something called…the Bad Wolf; right in your soul," Jacob continued, "Whatever Bad Wolf is…it's powerful. I've really gotta see what it is."

"How are you gonna do that?" I asked.

Suddenly, Jacob's lips were on mine. He was kissing me! I pulled away instantly, livid and furious.

"Whoa…that's…that's the power of the time vortex," Jacob realised; all dazed out.

He met my raging eyes and my horrified look, realising what I was thinking.

"Rose, listen to me. I…"

"How dare you!" I spat back, "Using some crappy excuse just as a way to get your lips onto someone else's! How sick are you?!" I'm widowed you fool! Think that's gonna make me feel better, 'cause it bloody didn't! Bet you couldn't wait, could you?!"

I shoved him hard, with all my strength and anger.

"Rose…I…I'm sorry," Jacob stuttered, "It was the only way to see what you are."

"Do you expect me to believe that?! After all _I've _been through!" I yelled, "You're unbelievable!"

I stormed off away from Jacob and Bella, without looking back. I couldn't believe a teenager like him, would have the nerve to kiss a widowed woman like me. Right now, I wished my Doctor would turn in his grave and get Jacob to face the consequences of his actions – whatever they would be. That was the only thing now I wanted to happen.

**XXXX**

I didn't go out much, the next day, because I had spent most of the time thinking; thinking about yesterday when Jacob Black had kissed me. I had thought long and hard about what he'd tried to get through to me: _It was the only way to see what you are_. He'd implied I was something more than human. Maybe I was. However, I began to remember regular wolves – they can know a person by looking and connecting; instinct of the wolf. Like regular wolves, perhaps that had been the only way a wolf, Jacob, was able to see it – this Bad Wolf inside my soul. I still didn't know why my power was called the Bad Wolf. Who would call it that?

I immediately jolted out of my thoughts, realising the thing that shocked me most. Jacob had been telling the truth! Silly stupid me had refused to listen. _Connecting_. Jacob had had to connect with me, to know I may be more than an average human. The connection had been the kiss.

After knowing it was definite, I headed over to where I'd parked my hire car, jumped inside, and drove to Jacob's house. I needed to say sorry. On arriving there, I realised no one was in; no sign of Jacob. I drove off and searched near the cliffs – that's when I jolted to a stop. I saw Bella hover over the edge of the cliff! I pulled over and dashed out of the car.

"Bella!" I shrieked, "Get away from there!"

She looked at me and back out towards the horizon. Then she jumped into the stormy sea. I never saw her come back up. Suddenly, I made my way down onto the beach, near where Bella had jumped. I looked around for any trace of her. Nothing. Then I saw Jacob wander the cliff edge.

On instinct, I screamed out, "Bella jumped!"

Jacob had apparently heard me, because he immediately jumped in; searching for Bella. I waited a while, until I saw Jacob emerge from the sea, carrying an unconscious Bella in his arms. He laid her down on the sand, beginning to resuscitate her. I slowly walked over.

"Breathe. Breathe. Come on, Bella. Breathe."

Jacob continued pressing down on her heart. It wasn't working.

"I'm here," I said, "Bella, it's me. It's Rose."

I held her hand in mine. My hand glowed gold and Bella re-awoke. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Jacob asked her.

"Jake? Rose?" Bella responded.

We helped her sit up and Jacob spoke.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wanted to see something," Bella told us.

"You nearly died, ya know," I reminded her, "In fact, I think you _did_."

"I'm sorry…about…about what happened yesterday."

I realised what Bella had meant. I looked Jacob in the eyes.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling," I apologised, "I know you were telling the truth now."

Jacob was about to reply to me, when we heard Sam yelling.

"Get her home! We're gonna go help out at Harry's place."

I remembered Bella mentioning Harry. He was a friend of her father's.

"What happened at Harry's?" Bella asked.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack," Jacob replied, "Charlie and my dad are over at his place with his family."

"Is he okay?" Bella wondered.

"He's gone," Jacob responded.

We sat silently for a moment. Then Jacob and I helped Bella up, and headed away from the beach.

**XXXX**

By evening, the three of us choose to head to Bella's house. I followed in my hire car. We pulled up and I got out of my car and headed over to where Jacob and Bella had parked. I saw Bella immediately leap out of her truck.

"They're here," Bella said.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"One of the Cullens," Bella replied, "That's one of their cars."

I wasn't too sure. I looked at Jacob.

"It's a trick," Jacob told her, sounding certain, "Stop. You've gotta come with me and Rose."

Jacob grabbed Bella's arm and looked at her with desperate pleading eyes.

"They won't hurt me," Bella pointed out.

"If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. The treaty says we can only defend on our own lands. Bella, I can't protect you here," Jacob explained.

"It's okay, the two of you don't have to," Bella mentioned.

"You're about to cross a line," Jacob said.

"Then don't draw one," Bella retorted, "Please."

Next, she ran inside the house. Jacob and I waited by the truck. In fury, Jacob slammed the door shut and paced up and down the driveway.

"What's the only way we'll know if she's alright?" Jacob questioned.

"To go inside," I replied, "And there's been no signs of screaming."

"_Yet_," Jacob added worriedly, "Come on, Rose. We're going in there."

I reluctantly followed Jacob inside Bella's house. We heard a girl's voice say, "Bella, werewolves are not good company to keep."

"Speak for yourself," Jacob suddenly said. He turned to Bella. "Rose and I had to see you were safe."

"We were worried," I pointed out.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here," Bella said.

"I guess I don't care," Jacob told her.

"And you're our friend, remember," I reminded Bella.

"Well, I'm not gonna hurt her," the vampire with black pixie hair added.

"No, you're just a harmless Cullen. I'm talking about the other bloodsucker who tried to kill Bella, because of you," Jacob explained.

"Victoria?" she asked.

"Yeah. Alice, Victoria's been around," Bella said.

"I didn't see her. I didn't see you get pulled out of the water, either," Alice mentioned to Bella. She turned to Jacob and me. "I can't see past the two of you and your pack of mutts."

"What? I…I'm not a werewolf," I stuttered, "I'm just Rose Tyler; a human."

"Tell me what Bad Wolf is, then?" I saw a vision of you; in some place, by a _police box_. You killed some sort of creatures, just to save…"

"The man I loved," I finished, knowing it was in the past, "Bad Wolf is some sort of power I've got, to do with time and space. I'm kinda really just starting to remember it all. I still have some of that power in my soul."

"A werewolf but _not_ actuallya werewolf," Alice confirmed. She looked away from me and glared coldly at Jacob.

He spoke in a low threatening tone.

"Don't get me upset."

"Hey, stop," Bella said, trying to get between them.

I held Jacob's warm hand, just trying to slightly tug him away from Alice.

"Things are gonna get very ugly," Jacob continued, as he spoke coldly.

There was a short silence, and then Alice said, "I'll give the three of you a moment."

"Hey, you're not going anywhere. You're gonna come back, right?" Bella checked.

"As soon as you put the dog out," Alice said, referring to Jacob.

She headed outside the door. Then I spoke.

"Do vampires and werewolves really hate each other that much? I don't get it all."

"It goes way back, Rose. So many decades," Jacob told me. He turned to Bella. "Is he…are there others? How many Cullens are here, and how long are they staying?"

"No, it's just Alice. She can stay as long as she likes," Bella replied.

Jacob and I followed her into the kitchen.

"Are there other's coming back?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," Bella answered, "Anything else?"

"That's it," Jacob confirmed.

"If that's all, then maybe the two of you ought to get back," Bella said, "It's late. Jacob, you should run back to Sam; and Rose, please don't feel you always have to be here. Don't let me become a burden to you."

"You're not," I responded, "Bella, all of this has been exciting for me."

"I've also done it again. I keep breaking my promise," Jacob told Bella, "At least Rose can still keep the one she made."

"We don't have to do this to each other," Bella added.

"Yes we do," Jacob finalised.

I choose to give the two of them a moment, by waiting out in the hallway. Then the three of us heard the phone rang. Jacob answered it and moments later, I heard him hang up. I went back inside the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"Who is that?" Bella asked at the same time.

"Always in the way," Jacob replied coldly.

"Who was that?" Bella demanded, "Jake, who was that?"

"Bella, Rose, step back," Jacob warned us.

At the same time, Alice Cullen dashed in, frightened and panicked. She spoke to Bella.

"Bella. Bella, it's Edward. He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here."

Bella yelled at Jacob. "Why wouldn't you let me speak to him?!"

"He didn't ask for you," Jacob retorted.

"I don't care!" Bella cried.

Alice held Bella back, and at the same time, I tugged Jacob to make sure he wasn't gonna do anything crazy, like transform in the house.

Alice looked at Bella and said, "Bella, he's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too."

I immediately felt a cold chill run up my spine. The four of us looked at each other with horrified eyes. Suddenly, Alice flinched, blinking her eyes and staring at me; looking almost dazed.

"What is it?" I prompted, "Alice, tell me."

She did, and I wished I hadn't asked, because I immediately became more afraid – for all of us. Alice's response haunted my mind:

"Somebody's gonna die."

**A/N****: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews. I'll update ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 8**

**Rose's POV**

Alice continued to look at me for a moment. Then, she glanced at Bella and the two of them immediately headed out of the front door. Alice jumped in the car at super speed. Jacob and I followed in desperation.

"He left you, Bella," Jacob said, "He didn't want you anymore, remember."

"No. I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt," Bella responded.

"Stay. You don't know how dangerous or _life threatening _this is," I added.

"I think I already know, Rose," Bella retorted.

"What about your dad?" Jacob questioned Bella.

"I'm eighteen. It's really late, I have to go," Bella replied.

She got in the car, closed the door and put her seatbelt on. I don't know if Jacob may have been thinking the same, but right now, I felt I was talking to a brick wall. Bella really was a stubborn and determined young woman.

"But Alice's vision – she said somebody was gonna die; and she didn't just mean Edward," I explained, "What if she meant you?"

Bella considered this for a moment but said, "I have to."

I mentally slammed my head against the mental wall in front of me. I knew this was gonna be dangerous. But my life at Torchwood was dangerous too. Perhaps Bella had a point, like I had my power – the Bad Wolf. Wait a minute! That had healed and revived Bella. If anything goes wrong, and I'm there, I would be able to heal the others. I could help!

Without hesitation, I got into the car and strapped myself in the back, behind Bella. I saw Jacob look at me with horrified eyes.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing?" Jacob demanded.

"I can help," I said, "My husband, my Doctor, would want me to."

"To die? No, Rose. He wouldn't," Jacob responded, "No one wants that to happen to somebody they care about." He dived looks between Bella and me. "Please. Both of you stay here. For your families; for me. I'm begging you – both of you."

"We have to go," Bella pointed out, speaking stubbornly.

"Then I'm coming too," Jacob finalised.

He got in the back seat, sitting next to me.

"Look, I don't want the d-"

"Shut up, Alice!" I snapped, "Sorry but please; enough with the arguing. Jacob's fine. I don't get why you vampires and the werewolves _have _to apparently hate each other, okay."

"I'm only going for the sake of Bella and Rose," Jacob mentioned.

"Just remember I'm not so keen on this," Alice said, "Now where to first? Rose's hotel – quickly!"

Alice put her foot down and drove off fast. She pulled up outside the hotel, I gave her my room card, and she dashed into my room. Moments later, Alice appeared downstairs with all my things packed. She checked me out of my hotel room and dashed back here to the car. Alice drove us to the airport as soon as my suitcase and hand luggage had been packed. As she drove, I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and dialled mum and dad's landline number. Mum answered.

"_Rose, hi. How are you? How's the holiday? Tell me everything."_

"Mum, mum, listen to me. Something's come up and I'm going to Italy, with Jacob Black and Bella Swan – the friends I'd made. Remember me telling you about them?"

"_Yeah, course I do sweetheart – and what?! Italy? Why? What do ya need to go there for?"_

"Just listen." I held back a choke. "I'll be alright. At least the weather's nice there. Always remember…how much I…love you."

"_Wait, Rose –"_

I hung up. Yet again, my hands trembled as I held the phone. I looked Jacob in the eyes, revealing how bad I'd felt for lying to my mum. I knew there was no way, the rest of us could convince each other it would all be okay.

**XXXX**

We arrived in Italy. Alice managed to grab hold of a yellow sports car with blacked out windows, while Jacob, Bella and I had waited for her. As soon as she'd pulled up with it, the three of us immediately got in. Alice drove straight to where the Volturi would be – the city of Voltera.

On the way, the four of us had mostly been silent. Then, Bella spoke to Alice.

"I take it you didn't rent this car."

Alice shook her head. Alright, so I'd never known vampires may steal cars too. Well sometimes, humans do as well. Next, I turned to Alice. She blinked her eyes.

"What? What do you see?" Bella asked.

"They refused him," Alice replied.

"So…" Bella prompted.

"He's gonna make a scene; show himself to the humans," Alice explained.

"This is madness," Jacob commented, "I can't believe he's gonna do that."

"No," Bella gasped, "When?"

"He'll wait until noon, where the sun's at its highest," Alice continued.

"They'll witness him turn to dust, won't they? The sun's gonna kill him, right?" I guessed.

"No, he'll just sparkle," Jacob said, correcting me, "That's how they can be caught, if seen by a human."

"Vampires don't sparkle, do they?" I responded; confused as ever, "What about stakes, garlic and that other sort of stuff?"

"Stereotypes," Bella concluded, "Now, Alice, you've gotta hurry up."

"There's Voltera," Alice pointed out; gesturing to the city on the hill.

She drove into the city, hooting at people to clear the road.

"Why are they all in red?" Bella asked.

"Saint Marcus Day festival," Alice replied, "They're commerciating the exposion of vampires from the city."

"But they don't know vampires really exist," Jacob said.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," I added.

"It's the perfect setting," Alice continued, "The Volturi will never let them get far enough to reveal themselves."

Bella put her hands on her head, getting stressed and breathing heavily.

"Five minutes."

"Bella, just breathe," Alice advised.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. Stay calm," Jacob assured her.

He was struggling with the assuring words.

"You're gonna be fine," I told Bella.

Alice pulled to a stop and Bella leaped out of the car.

"Alice? Jake? Rose?"

"Bella, you're the only one he can't see coming. If we go, he'll read our thoughts. He'll think we're lying. He'll rush into it," Alice explained.

"Where do I go?" Bella asked.

"At the end of the clock tower. Go," Alice replied.

The three of us watched as Bella shut the door and took off running.

"Okay, so now what?" Jacob demanded.

"We have to get as close as possible," Alice told him.

Alice drove up a little further and parked metres from the clock tower. She got out of the car. Jacob and I followed fast. We headed inside the building and Alice spoke.

"Come on, guys. It's a festival. Wouldn't wanna make a scene."

"Who wouldn't," one of the tall muscular vampires replied.

"Enough," a young-looking girl said, as she appeared from the hallway.

"Jane." Edward Cullen spoke softly as he said her name.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," Jane told us.

They gestured for us all to follow. We did. Bella held onto Edward's hand. I'd began to tremble and Jacob held mine. He held my hand tightly – as if he was worried too; for us all, I suspected.

"Do as she says," Alice advised, glancing at Bella, Jacob and me.

We walked down some passageways and Edward was given a red robe to put on, as he was shirtless. Edward noticed Bella looked anxious. He glanced at me, seeing my frightened look.

"Don't be scared," he told us.

"Are you?" Bella wondered.

"No," Edward responded.

Jane chuckled humorously. Jacob and I scowled at her, but I immediately looked away when I saw her blood red eyes. I took a deep breath and let go of Jacob's hand as we were led towards a lift. The doors opened and we stepped inside. None of us spoke. We stepped out, and a woman greeted us. She was speaking Italian. I realised she was human, like Bella and me.

"Is she human?" Bella asked Edward.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"Why would she want to be?" Bella wondered, as she trailed off.

"And so she will be," the tall black haired vampire said.

"For dessert," Jane concluded.

She led us into a huge all, where more of the Volturi stood and sat waiting.

"Sister, I send you to bring back one and you bring back two – and a half. Plus the dogs too."

They glanced at Jacob and me. I was sick of being mistaken for a werewolf, but I now knew why I get mistaken for one.

The leader stood up and said, "What a happy surprise. Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending. They are so rare."

The leader – Aro – touched Edward's hand. Bella watched and I shifted behind Jacob. Aro continued speaking.

"The blood appeals to you. It makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without difficult," Edward responded.

"I can see that," Aro said.

"Aro can read every thought you've ever had, by one touch," Edward explained to Bella, Jacob and me. He turned to Aro. "Now you know everything. So get on with it."

"You are quite a soul reader yourself, Edward. Although you can't read Bella's thoughts." Aro turned to Bella. I would like to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honour?"

"Do as they say," I reminded Bella.

"Listen. Don't hesitate, Bella," Jacob added.

Bella stepped forward and allowed Aro to touch her hand. After a pause, Aro spoke.

"Interesting. I see nothing." He looked at me. "What about you? May I?"

"Just go to him," Jacob whispered in my ear.

I approached Aro and held my hand out to him. He held it and a fascinating look appeared on his face.

"Oh. This is marvellous. A time traveller, a defender of Earth. She absorbed the time vortex – Rose Tyler; the Bad Wolf who created herself. _You_, Rose, named yourself the Bad Wolf and spread the message to yourself. Far across the universe."

I remembered it all now. But why hadn't I been reminded before? Aro let go of my hand and I stood back, next to Jacob. Aro looked at Bella and the others. He spoke.

"I wonder…let us see if Bella is immune to all our powers. Shall we, Jane?"

She looked at Bella. Edward knew what was coming and got in the way. Jane used her power on him. Edward became flooded with pain, collapsing to the ground. Alice, Bella, Jacob and I watched with horrified eyes.

"Stop. Please stop. Just stop hurting him. Please, please," Bella begged.

One of the other vampires grabbed Bella's wrist as Alice bent down near Edward. Jane stopped using her power on Edward and he was left gasping heavily.

Suddenly, I found myself writing to the ground in agony. The pain paralysed my body and I screamed out, before my vocals became blocked. Now, I couldn't scream anymore. Jacob hovered over me – he was looking towards the others and looking right at me. I couldn't work out what he was saying, but I tried to focus on him. I found I could move again, as soon as Jane stopped using her power on me. Jacob helped me up and I staggered to my feet. Aro looked at Jane and spoke.

"Go ahead my dear."

Jane looked at Bella and said, "This may hurt just a little."

We waited. Nothing happened on Bella. Then Aro laughed hysterically. He clapped.

"Remarkable. She confounds us all. So, what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," one of the other's said.

"She knows too much. She's a liability," another announced, "And the same with Rose; who's so much more."

"That's true," Aro realised, "Felix."

The one called Felix let go of Bella, and prepared to kill her. Edward got in the way, Alice made a move and a fight had broke out. Jacob and I watched in fear and terror.

"I can help," I muttered.

"Rose, don't!" Jacob yelled, as he realised what I planned to do.

Before he had a chance to stop me, I ran towards Bella. Suddenly, I was stopped by one of the other vampires who immediately pushed me to the ground. My head slammed hard on the marble floor and I felt liquid flow free. It was blood! My blood! Soaking my blonde hair and the floor where I laid. The last thing I saw was the light through the windows.

**Jacob's POV**

I never had a chance to stop Rose running forward. I'd yelled out her name, when I'd realised her plan. Now one of those filthy bloodsuckers had hurt her. I dived down to her side, shaking her gently.

"Rose? Rose! Can you hear me? Rose!" My voice was pleading.

I tried to wipe the blood, but most of it went on my hands. I scooped Rose up into my arms, moving her blood covered blonde hair, away from her face. I looked at the others. Alice and Edward had been throttled and Bella was left watching. She turned to me and saw I was holding an unconscious blood red Rose in my arms.

"No!" Bella shrieked, "Not Rose. No, no!"

I'd tried to warn Bella. This is what happens when you get involved with bloodsuckers. They destroy things – people, like Rose. That's why I despised vampires; all they do is kill and create destruction.

I watched as Bella turned back to her precious Edward. The rest of the bloodsuckers were preparing to kill him. I was so furious, so livid, I _wanted _that to happen – because Rose was hurt. I was so worried. She wouldn't wake up. Her mother had seemed panicked enough as we'd drove to the airport. I already had the visual image of Rose's funeral; her family sitting in the pews, her mother weeping over her lifeless body and Edward standing with guilt. Rose would die and it would be because of _him_ and the leeches.

Bella suddenly screamed out.

"Please! No, please. Please! Kill me, kill me. Not him!"

"Bella, are you insane?!" I shouted. She looked at me and I gestured to Rose who lay lifeless in my arms. "Look what's already happened!"

"How extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us," Aro remarked to Bella, "A vampire. A soulless monster."

"Just get away from him," Edward gasped.

"You don't know a thing about his soul," Bella said.

The leading leech began speaking Italian, and then he gave a small gesture to Edward. Now speaking English, he said, "This is a sadness. If only it had been your intention to give her immortality."

There was nothing I could do as I watched him approach Bella. My Bells was gonna die. I felt my body shake with fear as I still held Rose in a tight grip. She wasn't moving. That worried me more.

At the right time, Alice spoke out and said, "Wait! Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself."

The bloodsucker holding Alice and she approached Aro, the leader. He touched her hand and spoke.

"Mesmerising. To see what you have seen; before it has happened."

Leading leech approached Bella, touching her face. That made me more disgusted.

He continued. "Your gifts would make for an intriguing immortal, Isabelle." He moved back. "Go now. Make your preparations."

"Let us be done with this," one of the other's announced, "Heidi will arrive any moment. Thank you for your visit."

"You will return the favour. I would advise you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances."

Alice, Bella, her leech lover and I headed for the doors. I held onto Rose even tighter.

"Goodbye, my young friends," leading leech announced.

I just scowled at him, knowing he had no care for what would be the outcome of Rose's fate.

We passed a group of tourists, who were being led into that room by more bloodsuckers. It was disgusting. Some of the tourists were just children; more victims. No wonder the leeches made me sick. A few of the tourists kept looking at the blood red Rose, lying in my arms. A girl, about six, stopped and spoke to me.

"What's wrong with her?"

I didn't want to lie to that kid but I had to.

"She fell," I lied.

I felt the guilt in my voice, knowing Rose had been cold heartedly pushed and all I could do back then, was watch powerless. That girl ran ahead, catching up with the rest of her family; getting nearer to her death. Bella buried her face in her leech lover's chest. Then we waited out in the hallway. Next, I spoke.

"Where's her phone?"

"Jake, please. Calm down," Bella pleaded.

"No, Bella! Look what they did!" I snapped, glaring coldly at Edward, "It's because _you_ had to get us there to save _him_!"

I realised Rose's cell phone was in her jeans pocket. I laid her down on the ground. Most of her blood had dried and stuck to her hair, like glue. Her blood on my hands was dry too. I searched through Rose's contact list, until I found some ridiculously long phone number, under the name 'the Doctor.' Doctor who? I hesitated, wondering what I would tell him. But Rose had said he was dead; her husband. I gave Bella a confused look.

"She said her husband was this duplicate. Some meta-crisis thingy happened," Bella explained, when she realised _why_ I was confused, "The original Doctor's in a different universe; out there somewhere in a different reality."

I hit 'call' on the number and held the phone to my ear.

**Doctor's POV**

I danced around the TARDIS in one of the good moods I was in. I liked good moods. They made me feel jolly, happy and excited. However, all that had turned to curiosity when the TARDIS's phone rang. I peered at the monitor, realising it was Rose's super phone calling. Rose Tyler! The girl I lost and the girl I had loved. Well in the end, I didn't _actually_ lose her the second time, but it still felt that way. I blinked my eyes a couple of times. I didn't want to waste any seconds thinking, so I picked up the phone, speaking as casually as possible. I was desperate to hear her voice again, and I wondered if she'd realise it's me, as I've regenerated again.

"Yes, hello. Rose…it's me."

"_Doctor."_

That wasn't Rose! Someone else had her phone. But why? The voice was male, and American – not Jack, either.

"Who are you? What are you doing with Rose's phone?"

"_My name is Jacob Black and I'm a friend of Rose's."_

"I know Rose has got super phone, I advanced for her, but how are you calling from another reality? It's sealed off."

"_I don't know."_

"Yeah, anyway…where's Rose? Can I speak with her? Is she okay? Is she safe?"

Jacob didn't reply, but he spoke after a long pause.

"_No." _He was choking, like he was trying not to cry.

I had a horrible feeling why the phone was able to make this call from the other reality. Now I was worried – worried for my Rose. I was afraid for her and Jacob's answer haunted my hearts more:

"_There's been an accident."_

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews. I also got really exited and tear struck when I wrote this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 9**

**Doctor's POV**

I began to panic, desperate to know what had happened to my Rose. I sighed heavily and spoke.

"Jacob, listen to me. This is important. Tell me exactly what happened."

"_Rose was pushed…by vampires. She hit her head. She's been bleeding heavily. There's blood everywhere; on her, on me, and I…I"_

Oh blimey. Vampires! They _were_ real. I had met vampires before. But now, I just couldn't believe they would be heartless enough to harm Rose. All that time she'd been living in the parallel universe, I hoped she'd had a good life. Now it was left hanging in the balance. I continued speaking.

"Okay, okay. Has she…has she awoken since she hit her head?"

"_No. She's lost consciousness. Doctor, I don't know what to do! What if Rose dies? What happens then?"_

I dreaded that thought. So much, it horrified me and made my hearts want to break.

"Tell me exactly where you are. I'll get to you as soon as I can."

"_Voltera, Italy. We're in some hallway."_

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. I'll save her."

"_You're lying, aren't you?"_

"No. I don't know. Jacob, I'm on my way. I promise."

I hung up. The TARDIS groaned and dimmed her lights. Even Sexy knew Rose was in danger. I rested my hand on the controls, looked up and spoke softly to her.

"I know, I know. We're going to save her. We'll save our Rose."

I got the engines going and raised the speed. I had to reach Rose, even if it meant risking destroying two separate universes. But the woman I once loved was in danger of dying. To be honest, I still love her. Always have and always will.

I must've been near to breaking through to the other reality, because now I'd managed to pick up the distress signal from the Bad Wolf – even if it was only her sub-conscience, Rose was still fighting. Deep down, she knew – and Bad Wolf knew – I would be coming for her.

I continued to follow the distress signal from the Bad Wolf, breaking through to 'Pete's World'. I'd still remembered giving the Earth in _this _reality that nickname at Canary Wharf – the first time I'd lost Rose. I hated remembering that. Even when I'd never got the chance to tell her I loved her. But now she had the Doctor, who was human. The one who'd told her what she'd wanted to hear. How would he cope if Rose died?

When I'd broken through to the other reality, the ride had been rough. Sexy had sent sparks all over her beautiful console. She'd struggled, but the both of us hadn't given up. For Rose's sake. I looked at the monitor and landed the TARDIS exactly where Jacob Black had told me to land; Voltera, Italy. Looking at the monitor, I saw a group of people in their late teens, standing nearby, watching as my TARDIS had dematerialised. Two were girls and two were boys. One of the boys was holding Rose securely in his arms. Then I stepped out.

**Jacob's POV**

I'd immediately scooped Rose into my arms again, when this big blue box dematerialised out of nowhere. I shot a confused looked at Bella and the bloodsuckers. A man in a tweed jacket and a bowtie, with brown hair, stepped out of the box. Was that the Doctor? I wasn't too sure. If it was him then why was the box labelled with 'police' written on it? I may have told this guy what had happened but now, I didn't completely trust him. I held Rose further from him and closer to my heart. The man spoke.

"Jacob, I got your phone call. It's okay."

"Do you really think that?" I questioned, letting my fear come out as anger, "Look at her."

The man, this Doctor, looked at Rose. He saw how much of her blood had soaked her hair, her clothes and my hands. Now I could see in his eyes, he doubted his own words of hope. His look of hope had been replaced with a look of horror.

"I can help. Trust me, I'm the Doctor. Give her to me."

"No." My reply was stubborn and neutral. "I don't know who you are. Why should I trust you?"

"Because Rose did," the Doctor told me, "She had every faith in me and I believed in her. I can't try and save her if you don't let me help, Jacob. Please. Give me Rose."

I realised the Doctor was right. I had to trust him for Rose's sake. Her life was hanging in the balance, because of the Volturi bloodsuckers. I stepped forward and gave her to the Doctor. He held Rose in his arms. A second later, he headed inside his blue box. I looked at Bella, Alice and leech lover; confused as ever.

"We're not gonna fit in there," I said.

"Maybe we will. I can see…it's something more than it looks," Alice added, blinking her eyes.

She followed the Doctor in and stuck her head out a moment later.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"That's impossible," Bella remarked.

"Unlikely," leech lover added.

We got over the shock and went in the bigger-on-the-inside box. The place was huge and the four of us couldn't find the Doctor. However leech lover, Edward, headed down one of the corridors. We realised the Doctor must've taken Rose down there. The four of us followed and came across a room, with the doors slightly open. I went inside first, and Bella and the two bloodsuckers waited in the doorway. The room was Rose's because all of her old pictures and possessions were there, and the Doctor had lied her down on the bed, gently wiping some of her blood that had stuck to her body. He suddenly turned, seeing I was standing there. The Doctor spoke to me.

"She's in a coma. Rose's won't wake up. The Bad Wolf – her sub-conscience – knows I'm here. There isn't much time, but she's gonna be fine."

"Don't act like everything's gonna be okay, when you know it really isn't. You're afraid you're gonna lose her, aren't you?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Yeah," the Doctor answered, after a short pause.

Bella and the two bloodsuckers came inside the room. Leech lover attempted to get nearer Rose. I glanced at him, blocking his way.

"_Don't_ go near her," I warned, calmly and coldly.

"Jake, Edward didn't hurt her," Bella said.

"But she got hurt because of him," I pointed out, "People like him hurt people like Rose. How will you cope if she dies, Bella? Because now, it seems pretty likely that will happen."

"I'm sorry this happened," leech lover apologised.

"Do you really think that's enough to make up for what happened?!" I snapped, "How would you cope if that was Bella covered in the blood?!"

"Stop it," Bella begged, "Stop! Just stop!"

"Come on, guys. I think I know when we're not wanted. Edward, we'll wait somewhere else," Alice suggested, certainly, "Are you coming, Bella?"

The bloodsuckers headed out of the door, into the main control room. Bella stood silently for a moment. I looked at her, noticing tears at the edge of her eyes. She approached me and I hugged her.

"I'm scared," Bella whispered.

"I know," I responded, "If Rose dies, remember who to blame."

Bella looked at me and considered this for a moment. Then she headed over to the door.

"I'll be outside."

She headed out of Rose's bedroom, most likely going to find her leech lover and Alice. I looked at the Doctor.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'm taking you all home. Where do you live?" the Doctor wondered.

"Forks," I said.

"I'll get the TARDIS going," the Doctor mentioned, "Could you…wait with Rose, in case she wakes up, or if something happens?"

"Sure," I responded.

The Doctor left Rose's room and I heard the engines switching on. That's when I knew the ship had taken flight. I gazed at Rose, who was lying on the bed, still unconscious. I felt her wrist. Rose's heart was still beating; just very weakly. If she died, I'd rather that be the option, if the other was changing her into a bloodsucking demon. I wasn't going to let those two Cullens near her. Enough damage had already been done, thanks to one of them.

The ship – the TARDIS – landed. I headed down to the control room, where I witnessed Bella and the bloodsuckers step outside. I looked out the doors, to see where we were. Back in Forks. I watched as Bella and the bloodsuckers thanked the Doctor and eventually walked away slowly. I looked at the Doctor, knowing he'd lied again, just to keep their hopes up, especially Bella's.

"You're not going too?" he suddenly asked me.

"No," I replied, "I wanna stay and help you. Something tells me you'll need it."

The Doctor gave a weak smile over his worry.

"Come on, then."

I followed him back inside the TARDIS. He stopped in fear. I saw what he saw. Rose wasn't breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 10**

**Jacob's POV**

"No, no, no, no. Rose! Stay with us, Rose!"

I watched the Doctor frantically run over to her. He hovered over Rose, like a child not knowing what to do. Then he began trying to revive her, pressing rapidly on her heart, desperate to get it beating again. I ran to his side, watching worriedly. Seeing the Doctor trying so hard to revive Rose, brought tears to my eyes. My body began to shake all over.

"It won't work," I choked out, "She's not strong enough."

The Doctor ignored me. I could tell he didn't want to give up. He continued to press rapidly on her heart. Next, he hesitated, but he started to perform mouth-to-mouth and press on her heart a few more times. The Doctor stopped. He was about to carry on, but I tugged his arm and he looked me in the eyes. I saw his fear. I spoke through my tears.

"It's too late. Rose's gone. _They_ killed her."

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor whispered, after a few moments of silence. He stroked her face and held her body close to his. "My brilliant Rose. I tried. I really did try."

"She knows that, right?" I said, "She knows you'd never give up on her."

"But sometimes we have to. Even with the ones we love," he told me, "I've got to tell her parents. Her mother's gonna be heartbroken…like me. But at least she can be with _him_ now."

"Her husband," I finished.

"Yeah," the Doctor responded.

He placed a spare blanket over her body, covering it completely. Here she was at last: Rose Tyler, 23 years old, killed by vampires. My thoughts of her funeral became clear in my mind again; as the Doctor headed out of Rose's bedroom, back into the TARDIS control room. I closed the door behind me, turning back to where Rose's body lay still and silent. Then her body began glowing gold.

**Rose's POV**

The pain spread through my body, reaching my heart. It felt like I was being ripped apart. I didn't know what was happening. Was I dying or was I changing? Dying was usually peaceful and easy. What happened to me now wasn't peaceful and easy. It was painful and I felt like I'd fallen into a fire. My body burned. I thought I'd been bitten. But then I realised the pain was _different. _I _was_ changing, but not into a vampire. I was reassured when I heard my heart beating; strong, fast and powerful. It was loud – almost like there was…another heart. That was weird! I didn't know what had happened. I couldn't remember how I'd got into this position. My memories were weak.

When I opened my eyes, everything seemed new and different. I found I was lying under a blanket. I sat up and moved the blanket off my face. Next, I noticed I was in a room. It was familiar, but I couldn't work out how. Then I turned my head and saw him, gaze at me with eyes starring wide. The only person I currently remembered: Jacob. Jacob Black. He spoke.

"Rose…you're…you're alive."

"What happened? Why is my shirt covered in blood? Where are we?" I asked, as more questions wanted to escape.

My only response was Jacob hugging me tight. He let go when he realised he'd risk crushing my healed body.

"You got hurt by the Volturi. We went with Bella and a vampire friend of hers, to save her vampire lover," Jacob explained, "Don't you remember?"

All of the things I ever remembered came back to me; even the ones of my time in Forks and the lights being the last thing I'd remembered seeing.

"Yeah, I remember," I said, gazing around the room, "This is my bedroom, isn't it?"

"That's right. It's your bedroom in the TARDIS," Jacob told me, "This place is still the same, but Rose…"

"Has he changed? The TARDIS too?" I wondered.

Jacob nodded. From my memories, I'd meant _the _Doctor – not my Doctor who'd been human and married to me. I slowly stuttered my words.

"I…I want to see him. Does he…know I'm okay?"

"He thinks you're dead, Rose. So did I, until I watched you sit up," Jacob mentioned, "And Bella and the bloodsuckers didn't even know you'd died."

"I _died_?" I questioned.

"You weren't breathing," Jacob added, "After you're pulse had become weak. Come on, I'll take you to see him."

I followed Jacob out of my bedroom. I was met with a huge surprise. The TARDIS had changed; the corridors too. We reached the control room and I saw it was now orange. No longer golden-brown. Then, I saw him. The Doctor, standing silently and starring at the console. He had regenerated, but for some reason, I _knew_ it was him. I don't know why. I just did. Some sort of instinct. I approached him slowly. He turned when he'd heard my footsteps; facing me, like I was the greatest thing he ever saw.

"Rose…Bad Wolf changed you," he suddenly said, smiling.

"What did my power do to me? Because I remember how I got it and what I did," I explained, "It was different. I was changing. Am I still human? Am I?"

"No, it changed you."

"Into what? Doctor, into what? What did it change me to?"

"A Time Lady. Rose, you're a Time Lady."

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Doctor Who and Twilight Crossover:**

**Fragile Hearts – Chapter 11**

**Rose's POV**

"I…I'm…I'm like you. With two hearts…and…you're not the last of your kind anymore."

I stuttered the words slowly. I turned to Jacob. He gave a grin.

"Well it's better than a bloodsucker," he remarked, "At least you're _alive_…with heartbeats – from two hearts."

I looked at my hair in the reflection of the TARDIS monitor. No sign of any brown hair slipping through the blonde hair dye. When I'd changed, the Bad Wolf must've made my hair natural blonde. It felt odd. To realise I was no longer human. I was worried of what other things of me had changed.

I turned back and faced Jacob and the Doctor. Oh blimey, he looked ridiculous – the Doctor that was. But I realised it was instinct of the Time Lady that made me know exactly the new man in the tweed and bowtie was _him_. He'd been dying again. That was why he'd had to regenerate. When I compared him to his old body and my Doctor – it was like I'd lost him again, in a sad sort of way. I looked him in the eyes, and then he spoke.

"It _is_ me, Rose. I'm still the same old Doctor."

"I know. I…I just know. It's the new me, isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah, it is," the Doctor responded, "Oh, come here."

Next, I found he had his arms around me, holding me close to his hearts; safely and securely. I wrapped my arms around him and held on for a few moments. I felt my tears roll down my face and I felt more drip onto my hair. The Doctor was crying too, but he was happy, just like me.

"I've missed you," I choked out.

"Me too, Rose. My brilliant Rose Tyler," the Doctor replied.

"Rose Tyler-Smith," I added.

He knew what I'd meant and who I meant. He gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen him give.

"You married him," the Doctor realised.

I nodded, but I noticed he saw the look of sadness glinting in my eyes. I began speaking.

"We still lived in mum and dad's mansion. He got a job at Torchwood too. Then we got married and five months later he…he died."

I blinked my eyes to stop the tears. The Doctor sat me down on one of the new TARDIS chairs and put his arm around my shoulder. Jacob sat down on my other side.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," the Doctor said, "Oh, Rose. Had you both been happy?"

"Yeah. We'd had a good life," I told him, "Not long after he'd been buried, I felt the need to get away for a little while. Mum advised me to. I choose to go to Forks. That's where I met Jacob and Bella."

"Man, she was fun to meet," Jacob commented, "Bella and I weren't the only ones with secrets."

"'Cause you're a werewolf," I pointed out, "And we…well you and Bella showed me what it was kinda like to be young again."

"So you helped Rose," the Doctor remarked to Jacob.

Jacob nodded and said, "That's right."

Knowing what Jacob could be like, I immediately shot him a look as if to say, _Don't mention the fact you kissed me._ He apparently got the message.

**XXXX**

The Doctor wouldn't be able to make many more trips in this world because we were breaking down the walls of reality, just a tiny bit more as we travelled.

He landed the TARDIS at the edge of the woodlands, by a road. Jacob immediately walked out of the TARDIS. I followed and saw him stop in the middle of the road, as a large black Volvo stopped in front; inches from us. The people in the car got out. It was Edward and Bella. Bella looked at me. She couldn't believe I was okay.

"Rose, Jake," she gasped.

"Hi," I said, "It's okay, Bella. I'm alright."

Bella hugged me and I could tell how relieved she was. Then she went and stood back next to Edward. Edward spoke, looking at Jacob.

"You wanted to speak with me."

"Yeah," Jacob responded firmly.

"This is me keeping you away," Edward pointed out.

"You stay the hell out of our heads," Jacob warned.

A short pause followed.

"Jacob, I know you have something to say to me. But I want to say something to you first, and Rose too. If that's alright. Thank you. Thank you both for keeping Bella alive when I didn't," Edward said, "Rose, I'm sorry for what your fate has become. Although you're alive, you lost your humanity because of me."

"It doesn't matter anymore," I added firmly, "I don't care that I'm a Time Lady."

"It isn't for his benefit, Rose. Trust me," Jacob mentioned.

"I'm still grateful. But I'm here now and I'm not gonna leave her side until she orders me away," Edward explained.

"We'll see," Jacob replied, "Hey. My turn to talk. I'm here to remind you about a key point in the treaty."

"I haven't forgotten," Edward reminded him.

"What key point?" Bella wondered.

"If any of them bites a human, the truce is over," Jacob said.

"But if I chose it, it has nothing to do with you," Bella said.

"No. No, I won't let you. You're not gonna be one of them, Bella," Jacob responded.

"It's not up to you," Bella retorted.

"You know what we'll do to you. I won't have a choice," Jacob warned, "You saw what happened to Rose when she was human. And even if she isn't human anymore, it's lucky she's alive."

"Bella, please," Edward begged, close to whispering, "Let's go."

I could tell he was getting uncomfortable and that all of us were drifting apart now.

"Wait," Bella told Edward, "Is he gonna hurt me? Read his mind."

Edward did nothing. Bella approached Jacob and spoke.

"Jake, I love you. But please. Don't make me choose. Rose, thank you, but this is what I want now. It's been great. But now it's him. It's always been him."

"Just think about what you're doing," I advised.

"Bella," Jacob said, sadly.

Bella stepped back next to Edward. The Doctor and I saw the painful look in Jacob's eyes.

"Goodbye, Jacob, Rose. And you too, Doctor," Edward added.

"No, you don't speak for her," Jacob growled.

He attempted to grab Bella's arm but Edward shoved him back. Jacob transformed into his ten foot werewolf body.

"Bella, get out of here," Jacob instructed.

"Come along, Rose," the Doctor added, tugging my hand.

"Stop!" Bella and I cried out in unison. I continued. "Stop. Just wait, just listen."

Bella and I stepped in between Jacob and Edward.

"You can't hurt each other without hurting us," Bella said.

We dived looks between the Doctor, Edward and Jacob. The Doctor realised I had changed; not just in species. Jacob gazed at Bella and me with large sad wolf eyes. Then he ran away, into the forestry.

"Jake," Bella whispered.

She glanced back at me with sad eyes. I hugged Bella and then looked towards where Jacob had run. Next, I looked at the Doctor and then at Edward and Bella. I knew what I had to do. Keep my promise – look out for Jacob, like a sister. I was going to do that. I stuttered my words as I said them.

"I…I've gotta go. Bye, Bella, it's been fun."

I took of running, finding I could go faster, now I was a Time Lady. My new legs were full of energy and speed (although I wasn't as fast as a vampire). Just like the Doctor would do, I literally tasted the air and didn't look back as I ran. I eventually caught up with Jacob. The wolf was just standing there, under a cluster of tall trees. My foot snapped a branch. Jacob turned his head, seeing me there. Then he walked over and lowered his head a little. I stroked him gently.

"I still kept my promise. The one I made at the hotel," I said, "I had to."

Jacob's sad hurt eyes lit up as he apparently remembered.

"Let me talk to you. Psychically; hear your voice. It's a Time Lord thing."

Jacob gave me a light humorous look. He didn't protest as I placed my hands on his temples. The wolf in front of me, looked into me, and I looked into him.

"_Rose, move on. You can go home now and live your life again. We're already drifting."_

"_I'll outlive my family, Jacob. I'll outlive everyone on the planet. There'll be no one left except for __**them**__. I hate them for what happened to me. But I understand Bella's choices. She wants to be one of them. Even though thanks to them, I kind of lost a life."_

"_That's why I despise bloodsuckers. I don't want that for her."_

"_Me neither. Oh, Jacob, I…I'm like you. I can see how it might all have the possibility of ending badly. Instinct of the 'wolves'."_

"_At least you have someone you can go back to."_

"_Don't say that. Perhaps…come with us…the Doctor and me. Meet my family. We could make a few more trips before the reality closes. If I needed to, I would hold it open, using the Bad Wolf."_

For a moment, I thought Jacob had closed his mind. But then I heard his voice again.

"_Lets go."_

**XXXX**

The Doctor had landed the TARDIS back home, outside mum and dad's mansion. Mum had seen the TARDIS appear, for what could've been years now, since being left again on Bad Wolf Bay. She ran out to greet me, shocked with the fact I'd cut my hair shorter and it becoming blonde again. Mum had to cope with seeing the face of a new Doctor and a ten foot wolf – or Jacob, rather – appear out of the TARDIS. Her reaction was priceless. We'd all dealt with impossible things and now I'd had to get mum to calm down over the sight of Jacob Black in wolf form. She understood it all, in the end; even the part about the vampires and how the Volturi had hurt me. Mum sympathised with me greatly, when I'd told her how I'd died a human and been saved a Time Lady. When she'd realised how in conflict I was, with wondering where to go in my new life, mum told me to follow my hearts, knowing I was now an independent young Time Lady. So I did.

Later, I took the Doctor and Jacob (now in human form) to the cemetery where my husband was buried. I showed them his grave. I gazed at the writing that said: _Doctor John Smith. Beloved husband to Rose_. I stroked the headstone gently with my hand, sort of like when I'd felt Jacob's soft fur.

In my head, I introduced him to his sort-of-new-self and Jacob. I told him about _everything_. I got emotional again and remembered he wouldn't want me to get upset like this. He was also the Doctor and I was his Rose Tyler-Smith. He would want me to move on and be happy. He'd always be with me and always in my hearts. Wherever I would go.

**XXXX**

I made my choice. I would travel with the Doctor. We were the last of our kind and he needed me, to know he would no longer be alone. Jacob had chosen to go back to Forks. worried of what the outcome would be with Bella. The Doctor and I took him home. We'd said our goodbyes, with tears in our eyes, wishing each other the best. That's when the Doctor and I departed together. He gave me a smile, knowing we would be making one last trip in this universe.

**Epilogue **

**Jacob's POV**

Everything was okay now. I didn't really hate vampires anymore. I also had a soul mate; Renesmee Carlie Cullen. We were running together through the forests when I stopped and did a double take. After two years now, I caught a glimpse of them – the Doctor and Rose Tyler; just as they should be. I met Rose's eyes for a split second and she waved at me. She gave me a small smile and I smiled back. Now we both knew everything had worked out well for all of us. Then, I turned the other way, following Renesmee. As I glimpsed back over my shoulder, I saw the Doctor and Rose slowly walk away.

_**End of story**_

**A/N:**** I can't believe I've finished the story. I've really enjoyed writing it and I'm sad it's all over now. Readers, I hope you enjoyed reading and please post reviews to tell me what you thought of it. I hope it was okay.**

**Happy reading XX**


End file.
